The Angel Pirates
by onepiece4eva2
Summary: Summary in story. Sorry, but I couldn't fit it. Now accepting OCs. I'm gonna need a lot of OCs. There's also a new poll on my profile.
1. Prologue

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten? **

**Well, this is the new story. Hope you like it. Damn. I'm trying to copy what I wrote so far, but this damn thing won't let meSorry about not updating for so long, but I was busy. Anyway,I looked over the story and decided to just rewrite everything. Jessica will no longer be paired with Ace. That's final. Or is it? Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Nothing else!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two group of people sat in some sort of auditorium. An isle, leading up to a stage, separated them. The entire place was stark white with gold and silver.

"Where are we?" A young man with spiky blond hair, azure blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks wonders out loud in confusion.

"It's a mystery~!" A young woman with messy raven hair, large chocolate eyes, a scar under her left eye, and a straw hat replies happily.

"Who're you?" The blond asks. "I'm Monkey D. Kazuki!" The raven-haired girl chirps. "Former King of the Pirates!"

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The blond grins. "Former Hokage."

"Hey, Gaki." A white-haired man calls to Naruto. "Long time no see."

"Ero-sensei?!" Naruto exclaims in shock.

"Hey, Anchor." A redhead man with three scars across his left eye smiles warmly at Kazuki.

"Shanks!" Kazuki grins brightly at the older man.

Everyone starts conversing and introducing themselves across the isle as more people arrive. A third group suddenly appears in between the two groups. Only eight people sat there.

"What the hell?!" A blond young woman with gold eyes yells angrily. "Oi, Truth! What's the big idea?!"

"Calm down, Fullmetal." A man with spiky raven hair, opaque eyes, and white gloves with symbols on them smirks at the blond. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"That's no way to speak to a lady!" A blond man with a swirly eyebrow yells at the black haired man.

"Settle down, settle down." The outline of a figure appears on the stage. "You have all been gathered here for a reason."

"Who're you?!" Kazuki asks.

"I go by many names." The figure begins. "You may call me Truth, the World, or even God. I am one and I am all. And I am you. You are gathered here because I have chosen to give all of you second chances."

"What does-"

"No interrupting." A plate of metal forms over Kazuki's mouth so she can't speak. "You are about to be shown thirteen different people. These thirteen will be reborn in your world. Each of you will choose one to train before they are reborn, but there is no limit to the number of people that can train one person. Stay quiet and enjoy the show."

A screen is lowered down and the show begins as the lights go out.

**[SCENE CHANGE »» A HIGH SCHOOL]**

Jessica sits in the corner across from her friends, but still out of sight. Stephanie, Remington, Steven, Tyler, Genesis, Morgan, Ralph, Vivian, and Monica were at their usual spot by the school library.

"When the fuck is she going to be here?" Remington says. "She's always late."

"I've been here." Jessica smirks at her friends. "You just couldn't see me."

"You were over there reading porn again weren't you?" Stephanie mirrors the smirk.

"No!" Jessica's face turns red. "I was -"

"Hey, Jessica!" Danielle comes over to the group.

"I thought you'd never get here." Ralph comments.

"New bus driver." Danielle shrugs.

"Guess who." Nick appears.

"Holy shit!" Stephanie and Jessica say simultaneously.

"I thought you were being home schooled." Remington remarks.

"Not anymore." Nick grins at the group.

"Yes!" Jessica shouts enthusiastically. "You've escaped the warden and the gang's almost complete!"

"We're not a gang!" Remington protests.

"Yes we are." Jessica replies. "And I'm the leader."

"Like hell." Most of the group answer.

Jessica sits back in the corner and pouts at her friends. Damon comes out of nowhere.

"What're'ya doing here?" Stephanie asks, confused.

"Mom enrolled me here."He begins. "Now you won't be bored."

"Hey!" Jessica protests. "I'm the one who brings the fun!"

"No, you create chaos wherever you go." Danielle says.

"That's my job!" Stephanie looks mock offended. "Jessica's job is to . . .huh. I don't know what her job is."

"I start the fires." Jessica grins. " and raid the bookstores and Stores while Remington distracts the zombies."

"You're the sacrifice to the zombies, bitch." Remington replies to Jessica.

"Monica." Jessica turns to her. "Please put your boyfriend in his place."

"Will you guys stop it already?" Monica sighs and rolls her eyes. "You two argue all the time."

"We're fighting over you." Jessica grins slyly at Monica.

"I choose Remington." Monica automatically says.

"Why doesn't she love me?!" Jessica says dramatically, hitting her head against the wall. "Owww. Didn't think that through."

The rest of the group laughs. Jessica smirks and puts her arms around Danielle.

"That's okay." Jessica says. "I still have Danielle."

"You've never had me." Danielle's comment makes Jessica pull away and pout at her.

"Why don't you just go bother someone else?" Remington remarks.

Hurt flashes in Jessica's eyes, but she covers it with a bright smile.

"Deal with it." Jessica retorts.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" Remington says.

"Try it and I'll kick your ass." Stephanie steps in.

"Back off." Tyler wraps an arm around Jessica's waist.

Jessica lets out an 'eep!' and moves away from him, her face red.

"Hey!" Stephanie warns Tyler. "Quit harassing Jessica!"

"Is he still doing that?" Genesis asks.

"Of course he is." Morgan states bluntly. "He wants to get in her pants."

Jessica looks very uncomfortable with the idea.

"Tyler." Stephanie says darkly. "You come near Jessica and I'll castrate you with a plastic spoon."

"That's right." Vivian steps next to Stephanie. "Back off my sister."

"You guys!" Jessica chirps happily.

The bell rings, signaling the opening of the library.

**[SCENE CHANGE «« THE AUDITORIUM]**

A picture of each of the thirteen people appear on the screen with their names under them and the figure of the outline rematerializes.

"When I call a name and you want to train that person, raise your hand." Truth begins. "Jessica."

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Luffy, Shanks, Izumi, Zoro, Shikamaru, Mustang, Ed, and Gai raise their hands.

"What a turn out." Truth chuckles. "Stephanie."

Tenten, Usopp, Wiper, Naruto, and Riza raise their hands.

"Danielle."

Lee, Kiba, Alphonse, and Shino raise their hands.

"Genesis."

Sakura and Temari.

"Monica."

Hinata and Kurenai.

"Vivian."

Sanji and Thatch.

"Tyler."

Asuma, Robin, and Ace.

"Remington."

Law, Olivia, and Kid.

"Nick."

Franky, Brook, Winry, and Kankuro.

"Morgan."

Anko, Gaara, and Scar.

"Damon."

Neji, Marco, and Choji.

"Ralph."

Nami and Ino.

"Steven."

Tsunade and Chopper.

"Hmmm. . . Well you're going to be meeting your student shortly. Each trainer shall train their respective student independently at a location of your choice." Truth informs them. "Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Review or PM me. I'm sorry, but I won't be writing about the training. I might do flashbacks. Okay, pairings. MonicaRemington , Genesis/Ace, Danielle/Usopp, Vivian/Sanji, Kazuki(femLuffy)/ Zoro, FemEd/?, Tyler/Nami. That's all I have figured out so far. Who else should be paired together? Who should I pair with Ed? Should I pair Jessica(Toshiko) with Marco, Law, Kakashi, Mustang, or someone else? Thanks for reading! Yes! Next chapter! I think you'll like it. Disclaimer: I own my OCs only. And the idea. Well actually, I don't, since you can't own ideas. Damn. Just PM or review if you want to use the idea.**


	2. Chapter 1 Childhood

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten? **

**Yes! Next chapter! I think you'll like it. Kazuki (femLuffy) will have a different Devil Fruit.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs only. And the idea. Well actually, I don't, since you can't own ideas. Damn. Just PM or review if you want to use the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Childhood<strong>

"Come on, push!" A nurse encouraged the woman giving birth.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" The woman shouted in pain and obeyed.

"It's a girl!" The nurse said happily, handing the newborn to her mother.

The baby girl had teal hair like her mother, but it was wavy like her father's. Her big vermilion eyes stared at the new mother with strange awareness, as if she understood what was going on. Etsuko D. Maki, former Admiral of the Navy, had a look of pure joy on her face as she stared down at her daughter. It was then that Maki saw something strange. A pure white angel looked as if it were tattooed onto the base of her throat.

"My little angel." The woman whispered. "Etsuko D. Toshiko. You'll be stronger than me or your father."

"Does he know?" A nurse asks politely. "The father, I mean."

"No." Maki shakes her head sadly. "He left before I knew."

"Who is the father, anyway?" The nurse questions. "If I might ask."

"That would be best left a secret." Maki informs her.

"Maki!" Garp breaks through a wall. "Did it go well?!"

"Garp!" Maki shouts angrily. "Stop breaking things! I never asked you to come here!"

"Awwww. . . ." Garp cries anime tears. "You're so mean."

"Don't put so much stress on her." The doctor enters the room. "She won't regain her true strength for at least six years, due to that cursed fruit she ate."

"What's her name?" Garp bounces back.

"Etsuko D. Toshiko." Maki has a warm smile on her face.

"Can I train her?!" Garp asks enthusiastically.

"Hmmm. . ." Maki looks thoughtful. ". . . Maybe."

**TOSHIKO POV Age 5**

I could remember everything. My old friends, family, the fruit that Truth gave me, and even the harsh training I went through. It helped me out. At the moment, I was too young to do a whole lot, but I vowed that I would get stronger and find my friends. It seemed like I was in a completely different world altogether. There were Marines and Pirates, the Grand Line and the Red Line. Apparently, everyone was monstrously strong. My mom trained me along with a funny old man named Garp. I called him Gramps.

"I think you're ready." Mom was sweating a little.

"Ready for what?" I panted.

We'd been training for six hours straight. I was sweating my butt off and out of breath. Mom took a deep breath, sat down, and patted the ground in front of her. Taking the hint, I collapse in the spot indicated.

"I have never uttered a word about my origins." She began. "But you're my daughter, and have inherited my unique ability. I have a Kekkai Genkai, which is a bloodline limit, meaning you can only use that specific power if you're born with it. Our Kekkai Genkai is called Jundo no me. On top of training, I will teach you about chakra and how to matter your Kekkai Genkai. It will be a hundred times harder than your regular training with me or Garp combined. Are you up for it?"

"Of course." I give her a look of determination.

[£^^~Three Years Later~^^£]

"This is yours now." Mom hands me her Nodachi. "You've gotten much stronger. I'm proud of you."

"I'll carry it everywhere! . . . Hey, Mom?" I work up the courage to ask her the question I've been dying to ask. "Would. . .Would you be upset if I wanted to be a pirate?"

"No." She chuckles. "You should do what makes you feel the freest. Don't doubt yourself. And never , never . . .give up on the people you care about. Don't fight unless you have to. And when you do fight . . . .give it all you got! And remember to enjoy life, there's plenty of time to be dead."

I clutch my new sword in my arms, beaming at my mom. It's like there was no end to how cool she was.

"Come on." Mom puts a hand on my shoulder. "We need to -"

"THIS IS THE MARINES!" A voice boomed. "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! FORMER ADMIRAL ETSUKO D. MAKI! AND WE KNOW ABOUT THE DEMON SPAWN! THE DAUGHTER OF SILVERS RAYLEIGH! SURRENDER NOW!"

"Toshiko." Mom speaks quietly. "Sneak out through the secret tunnel. Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone. There's a sailboat on the edge of the forest. Wait for dark to set sail. I put all of our chakra scrolls in the boat. Go. Now!"

She pushes me towards the entrance. Mom moves the rug and lifts up the trapdoor. I have no choice but to crawl in.

"You'll meet me at the ship, right?" I ask her. She just gives me a sad smile. I stare at her in horror.

"It's okay, Toshi-chan." Mom kisses me on the forehead. "I'm going to make things right."

She shuts the door on me. I stare at the door, frozen for a couple of seconds. Then my mind kicks in, making my legs carry me down the tunnel. Quickly, I climb out and hide. I still have a good view of home. My mom stands confidently in front of a group of Marines. The man in charge glares at her. He wears some kind of weird mask and has pinkish wavy hair. He suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots her in the head.

"Mom. . ." The word comes out in a choked whisper.

Tears burn my eyes as they roll down my cheeks. I clutch my Nodachi tighter. Mom. She was dead. I briefly consider putting on my gloves, but quickly dismiss the idea. Gritting my teeth, I turn and run from the scene. She told me to run, so I will. Charging in there and getting myself killed wouldn't get her back. I wouldn't let her death be in vein. Suddenly, I hit a wall. I look up. Shit. It's not a wall. It's a person. He has sort of wavy dark hair, cold eyes, a strangely styled black beard, and towers over me.

"Child." He says coldly. "What's your name?"

"Toshiko." I tell him.

"Would you happen to be Etsuko D. Toshiko?" He asks.

"Yes." I grit my teeth and give him a defiant look.

He stares at me for a moment before attacking. Luckily, I close my right eye as he slashes me with. . . claws?! There's going to be a scar there, I know it. Blood trails down my face. I pull my glove on and snap. While he's on fire, I make my escape.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

As fast as I can, I push the boat into the water and sail away. I cast a small genjustsu on my boat so the Marines can't see me. Then I clean and bandage the right side of my face. My eyes sting as salty tears roll down my face. I stare at my former home until it disappears from view.

"I promise." I say out loud. "I promise, mom, that I will take down the World Government."

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

I sigh as I lean over the side of the boat and play with the water. I hadn't seen dry land for a while now. My food was gone and I didn't even eat half as much as I normally did. To pass the time, I water walked and trained on the water. I was too bored to do that at the moment. Instead, I passed the time with a song.

_A man came across this old tower one day  
>It was straight like from a book he once read<br>He lifted his head up and saw this young lady  
>And here's what the lady said:<em>

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
>Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne<br>Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
>Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"<em>

_The man was so scared,  
>he could only run away<br>He ran to the town and then said  
>"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair And I think she's a living dead!"<br>The people, so scared, took their guns and their swords  
>And they ran to the tower and then<br>They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear  
>When they heard how she said it again:<em>

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
>Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne<br>Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
>Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"<em>

_The people, they knew what this all was about  
>She was clearly a demon from hell<br>They decided to set her long hair on fire  
>In the end, it would burn her as well<br>But the lady was no demon, she was a lonely soul  
>Just like in the book they once read<br>Still waiting for her prince while her hair was on fire  
>And one last time she said:<em>

_"Moi je m'appelle Mademoiselle Noir  
>Et comme vous pouvez le voir ja ne<br>Souris, ne ris, ne vis  
>Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit"<em>

An island comes into view as my song ends.

"Sweet!" I begin to row over. "An island! I hope they have food."

I recast the genjustsu after tying the boat to a tree. It'd probably be best not to find a dock. As I walk along the edge of the island, I see a small fishing boat sailing towards a much larger ship. The small boat has a black flag with crossbones behind an 'S' waving in the breeze. Then I catch sight of who's on the larger ship.

"A Celestial Dragon." I growl.

Concentrating chakra into my feet, I race across the water and land lightly on the fishing boat.

"Who the hell are you?!" A boy with curly blond hair, a top hat, and dark blue eyes yells angrily.

"The person who's gonna save your life." I answer. "You see that ship? It's a Celestial Dragon's ship."

"Nani?!" The boy pales.

I grab his arm and hop off his little boat. Then I rush back to shore. We get there just as his boat goes up in flames. He's clutching his hat tightly.

"My name is Etsuko D. Toshiko." I inform him.

"I'm Sabo." He responds. "Why. . . Why did you save me?"

"I'm not on the best terms with the World Government." I smirk at him. "The only thing stopping me from burning down that ship is the fact that I'm not close to strong enough to take on an Admiral."

"Well. . . " Sabo looks thoughtful. "How about you follow me? You can meet my brother and sister."

"I don't know. . " I weigh my options. "I'm not really comfortable around strangers."

"You seem pretty comfortable with me." Sabo chuckles. "I think you'll fit right in."

"Thank you." I smile brightly at him. "I haven't eaten in a while, so be prepared."

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

Sabo leads me to a cabin out in the woods. The sound of crying drifts over to us. I exchange a look with Sabo. We quickly enter the cabin. A . .woman? with curly hair cries and blows her nose into a napkin while a girl with messy raven hair with a blue tint, large pale lavender eyes with no pupils, a scar under her left eye, and a straw hat is bawling as well. A boy Sabo's age with wavy dark brown hair, freckles, and light brown eyes sheds tears silently.

"What's with the water works?" Sabo asks.

They immediately stare at him with dropped jaws. Then they all tackle him in a hug. I have to take a step back to avoid them.

"We thought you were dead!" The girl yells.

"I almost was." Sabo's words make everyone stop.

"What happened?" The . . .woman?. . takes a seat.

"This is Toshiko." Sabo gestures and they finally notice me. "She saved me."

"Hi." I grin with my Nodachi resting on my shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa!" The girl has stars in her eyes. "Your hair is so cool! I'm Kazuki, by the way. Future King of the Pirates!"

"Sweet." My grin widens. "Wanna be Allies? I'm gonna take down the World Government."

All of their jaws drop and eyes bug out, except the girl's. This pleases me, since I don't usually shock people.

"Will you join my pirate crew?" Kazuki asks excitedly.

"No way." I shake my head. "I'm gonna be Captain of my own crew. But like I said, we can form an Alliance."

"Sounds good!" Kazuki chirps. "Ace, Sabo! You'll be part of it too, right?!"

"Yeah, sure." Sabo and the boy, Ace, answer.

"How did you get that scar?" The curly orange-haired person asks.

"Got into a fight." I shrug simply. "Jerk ambushed me."

"Well. . ." The person huffs. "I guess you can stay with us. I'm Dadan."

_"Is Dadan a man or a woman?"_ I whisper to Sabo.

Sabo starts laughing his ass off. I pout at him and my face turns red.

"Thank you for letting me stay." I say to Dadan, my face still red.

[£^^~A Few Months Later~^^£]

"Toshiko! Toshiko!" Sabo, Ace, and Luffy ran into the house yelling.

I drop a plate, making it shatter on the ground.

"Kuso!" I cuss. "What?! You guys scared the hell outta me!"

They were panting and sweaty when they reached the room. Sabo held a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's that?" I ask innocently.

Sabo unravels it, showing a . . . . . Bounty poster. My bounty poster. I had a harsh expression on my face as I snapped my fingers, flames shot out, and blood poured from a gash on my face. I was wanted dead or alive for . . . 90,000,000£?!

"What the hell?!" I stare, horrified by the picture.

"That's what we want to know." Ace gives me a look of complete seriousness. "Why would you get such a high bounty when your eight?"

I sigh and begin to tell them about what happened before I came here.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

_"You're like me. . . "_ Ace whispers.

"Oh, shit!" Sabo suddenly yells. "You better stay hidden when Gramps shows up then. He checks on us all the time."

"Then why hasn't he been here?" I give him a confused look.

"Maybe he's looking for you." Kazuki grins happily.

I just shrug. He should've been there to protect mom. There's no way I want to see him. Not so soon, anyway.

"I can just wait in the tree house till he leaves, right?" It's more of a statement than a question.

"Probably." Sabo agrees.

"Come on, then."Ace gestures to the door. "Let's train."

[£^^~Seven Years Later~^^£]

Kazuki and I had gotten a decent amount of curves over the years,well I had, but Kazuki was still growing. Possibly. We watched as Sabo and Ace sailed off to begin their journey. Suddenly, they started yelling about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kazuki asks innocently.

"Who knows." I shrug.

[£^^~ A month Later ~^^£]

Kazuki and I layed on the hill, breathing the warm, salty air. A thought suddenly intruded our happy moment.

"Kazuki!" I sit up so fast my head spins a little. "You have to promise me something."

"Huh?" Kazuki sits up at a much slower pace. "What?"

"When you set sail, you have to disguise yourself as a man." I give her a dead serious look. "If you don't, Ace and Sabo will try to keep you under their supervision 24/7. You won't be able to go on any cool adventures."

"What?!" Kazuki cries out in shock. "I promise! But wait. Do I have to pretend forever?"

"No." I inform her. "Only until we meet up again. Okay?"

"Yosh!" Kazuki grins and fist-bumps me.

[£^^~ Eleven Months Later~^^£]

I stood in a decent sized fishing boat as I waved goodbye to my little sister. She grinned happily at me. There was some kind of package in her hands.

"I found it near the tree house." Kazuki threw the package to me. "It's a going away present."

"Toshi-chan!" Makino rushes up to us, panting, with something in her hand as well. "I got you something!"

I grabbed it with my free hand. It was a black strap for my Nodachi tied to a violet Captain's jacket. I put the strap and sword on first, followed by the jacket. They fit perfectly. I had the jacket placed over my shoulders, but left my arms out. The hilt of my Nodachi poked out of the left side.

"Thank you!" I yell as the wind pushes my boat away from the shore. "I'll see you on the Grand Line, Kazuki!"

* * *

><p><strong>And it's outta here! Hope you liked it. Toshiko actually will meet some of the future Strawhat Pirates, by the way. Not all of them though. Before reaching the Grand Line, she has to make a pit stop. Can you guess where? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm thinking about having Toshiko recruit some Akatsuki members. What do you think? I'm thinking maybe Itachi, TobiObito, Deidara, and Kisame.**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friends, New Nakama

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**Hell yeah! Already back! I felt like I should kinda explain her bounty. Just think about it: Robin got a bounty at a young age simply because she could read the poneoglyph. Toshiko, is not only the daughter of Silvers Rayleigh, but was also able to escape from CP9's strongest fighter. So there's the explanation. Oh, and she only got past him because she kinda took him by surprise with her flame alchemy**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2 Old Friends, New Nakama<strong>

** ? POV **

I grab an order and make my way to the indicated table. I wore a black Lolita style maid outfit with my curly blue-violet hair cut to just a little past my shoulders. A sigh comes out of my mouth and I can't help but wonder when my friends were going to find me. As I walk to one of the tables, I see someone enter the restaurant. A young girl with long messy blue-green hair pulled lazily into a braid, large red-orange eyes with dark circles underneath them, rosy skin, angelic features, a curvy figure, and three diagonal scars across her face and right eye. She wore an orange tank top, violet Captain's jacket with her arms not in the sleeves, baggy dark green pants tucked into almost knee high combat boots, a violet sash with a Nodachi that's much taller than she is, and three small silver hoops at the top of each ear. The thing that draws my attention the most, however, is the Angel birth mark at the base of her throat.

**TOSHIKO POV**

The restaurant is a lot friendlier than I expected. A maid walks over to take my order. Her amber eyes bore into mine. Then I notice the star at the base of her throat.

[***Flashback***]

_Twelve of my friends and I sat in the first row of a theater. A pure white being outlined by shadow was on the stage. Truth. The thing had chosen us to try to make three different worlds better. Apparently, Truth was able to combine those same three. We were here now to receive a mark that would identify us, to help us recognize each other. _

_Me - Angel_

_ Stephanie - Demon_

_ Damon - Butterfly _

_Ralph - Cat _

_Danielle - Flower_

_ Vivian - Star_

_ Remington - Scythe _

_Monica - Peace _

_Genesis - Lipstick _

_Morgan - Skull and crossbones _

_Tyler - 'no' symbol _

_Steven - Happy face _

_Nick - Radioactive symbol_

[***End Flashback***]

Vivian. I grin at her.

"Hi." I say. "I'm Toshiko."

"Nice to meet you." She replies with a smirk. "My name's Kiyoko."

"I only stopped for supplies, but I guess I'm getting a new nakama now too." I remark.

"You're a pirate?" Kiyoko is shocked at first, but then she just rolls her eyes. "I figured you would be. It's not that surprising."

"You're joining." I inform her.

"I know." She laughs. "After all, I'm one of the only three responsible ones in our group."

"What?!" I give her a shocked look. "I can be responsible! . . . When I want to . . . "

Kiyoko raises an eyebrow at my outburst.

"Only if it's something really serious." Kiyoko finally said.

"After I buy some supplies, we'll go." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll talk to Zeff-Sensei and say my goodbyes." Kiyoko nods.

** KIYOKO POV **

Zeff was cooking something when I walked in.

"Zeff-Sensei." I call to him. "I quit. An old friend of mine is here and I'm going with her."

"It's about time one of you two left." Zeff grinned warmly at me. "But I have to say, I was hoping Bean sprout would be the first to go."

"Did ya tell him?" Toshiko walked right in.

"Yes." I say before glaring at her. "And you can't just come in here as you please. Apologize to Zeff-Sensei."

"Sorry, Zeff-sama." Toshiko gives him an apologetic smile. "I'm Etsuko D. Toshiko, the Captain of the Angel Pirates. As of now, Kiyoko is my first mate and cook. She's in safe hands, so you don't have to worry. Also, I - "

"I'll give you some supplies on the house." Zeff interrupts her.

"Nooo!" Sanji runs into the room, tears pouring down his face. "My beautiful Kiyoko! Why would you leave me?!"

_"Who's that?"_ Toshiko whispers to me.

"Toshiko, this is Sanji. Sanji, this is my Captain, Toshiko." I announce.

"Captain?!" Sanji squawks. "You're leaving to be a pirate?!"

I was surprised that he hadn't noticed Toshiko standing there yet. Sanji was such a womanizer, it made me sick sometimes. And then Sanji did something that took me completely off guard. He took both of my hands in his own and got down on one knee.

"I swear." Sanji began. "When, not if, I see you again, I'm going to ask you on a proper date."

My face burned a dark crimson as I stood there, stunned.

"You - You . ." I stuttered.

"Baka!" Zeff-Sensei kicked Sanji in the face. "Gather some supplies for them!"

"Fine, crap Geezer!" Sanji yelled. "I'll get them! But only for Kiyoko chwan!"

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

**TOSHIKO POV **

The guy, Sanji, loaded supplies into our small boat. I stood on the deck while Kiyoko said her goodbyes.

"Just you wait!" Kiyoko shouted, pumping a fist into the air while tears of joy streamed down her face. "I'm going to find the All Blue!"

"Before or after we take down the damned World Government?" I call to her cheerfully.

"Wha-! Isn't that 'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko?!" One of the chefs yell.

I walk off to the kitchen area as the ship departs. My little sister's gifts sat on the table. One was a soft, gray bomber hat. I scooped it up and pulled it onto my head. The other was a miniature dagger on a silver chain necklaces with an Angel symbol on the front of the black case and on the blade.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kiyoko asked, entering the room.

"We're going to visit the Elemental Nations." I inform her. "We'll be stopping at islands along the way, of course."

"The Elemental Nations?" Kiyoko seemed puzzled. "Why? Aren't they isolated from the World Government?"

"Yes, they are." I nod. "My mom was from there. I found in her notes that she had a little sister, however, my mother was the only one to inherit the family Kekkai Genkei. After the family broke up, my mom ended up drifting out to sea on a ship and her sister ended up in some hidden village. Leaf, I think."

"Do you even know her name?" Kiyoko asked.

"It's something Rin." I say.

"Wait! Did you just say your mom is from the Elemental Nations?!" Kiyoko shouted incredulously.

"Hold on. Back up a minute." I hold up a hand. "How do you know about the Elemental Nations? It's not exactly public knowledge. Not even the W. G. knows about it."

"Zeff-Sensei used to be a pirate." Kiyoko explained. "His ship ended up there on accident. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember where it was."

"That's because it's in an uncharted part of the sea." I tilt my head back to look at the clouds. "Since the East Blue is considered the weakest of the Blues, the W. G. never bothered to chart all of it. Lazy on top of being so freaking corrupt."

"I see you still don't really like cuss." Kiyoko chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. . . " I smile and wave a hand at her comment.

[£^^~Cut To~^^£]

**? POV**

I lounged on the beach, watching the ocean. Today seemed like a lazy day. The wind gently ruffled my hair.

"Oi, Kouki!" My fraternal twin brother, Manabu, ran down the beach and skidded to a stop next to me.

"Sup, bro?" I smirk at him.

"Can't you see that?!" He pointed to something off in the distance.

"Oh, hey." I notice what he's pointing at. "There's a ship."

"Can you take this a little more seriously?" Manabu sweat-dropped.

"Nah." I stood up and rolled my shoulders. "I'm too badass to worry about it."

**TOSHIKO POV **

"Ummm. ." Kiyoko looked out at the island we were heading towards. "You see those two just standing there, right?"

"Yep!" I chirp happily. "They look like they need their butts handed to 'em!"

"Right. . ." Kiyoko sweat-drops.

The boat slowly but surely brushed across the sand. I hopped off and approached the two with a cheery smile. They were the same height and had the same lanky type of build. One had blue hair styled like an afro, bright orange eyes, and a butterfly birthmark on the base of his throat. The other spiky dark red hair, forest green eyes, and a cat birthmark in the same place.

"Yo!" I give them a two finger salute. "Sup' my home-fries?"

Both boys sweat-drop at my greeting.

"Some things never change." The red head grins.

"You're as crazy as ever." The blue haired guy chuckles.

"Why thank you." I give them a mock-bow. "I am now known as Etsuko D. Toshiko. This is my first mate, Kiyoko."

"I'm Hiraku Kouki." The blue haired guy introduces himself with a grin. "And this is Hiraku Manabu. I take it you're a pirate?"

"It's not like I had a choice." I sigh. "There's no way in hell all thirteen of us could get together without starting something. Especially Stephanie. Or whatever her name is now. Besides, we will be the ones to bring this corrupt government to it's knees."

"That'll be pretty hard to pull off." Manabu sighs in exasperation.

"Sounds like fun." Kouki grins.

"So you're joining?" Kiyoko asks them.

"Why are you asking them?" I give her a confused look. "They don't have a choice in the matter."

Manabu and Kouki seemed a little annoyed at my remark, but didn't say anything.

"Come on." Manabu waves us up the hill. "Let's get something to eat."

"We're gonna have to say goodbye to our parents and friends before we set sail with you." Kouki informs us.

**KOUKI POV **

I wasn't the only one who was surprised at how much food Toshiko packed away. She ate enough for ten starving men. Kiyoko didn't seem as shocked though. It didn't take very long to get the town together. Our parents, Usopp, and the three kids named after food were at the front of the crowd. Toshiko stood on the right of me and Manabu while Kiyoko was on our left.

"What's this all about?" Our mom asked.

"Isn't that woman a wanted criminal?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"We've gathered you all here. . ." Manabu stepped forward. " . . Is to say goodbye."

The crowd began to yell in indignation. Manabu raised a hand to silence them.

"We're gonna be pirates now!" I announce with a grin. "So this might be the last time we ever see each other."

"What are you talking about?" All eyes turn to Toshiko. "You can come back and visit after we take down the World Government."

The crowd gasps in horror.

"What'd I say?" Toshiko has a look of complete innocence on her face.

Kiyoko hooks her arm in Toshiko's and starts to run, dragging our new captain with her.

"Time to go!" Kiyoko yells to us as she runs.

I grin at share a look with Manabu before we follow after the other half of our crew.

**THIRD PERSON POV **

**[One Week Ago] **

"That bastards Waru has gone two far." A villager growled. "We have to do something!"

"Let's just ask -"

"No!" A man cuts another off. "Are you crazy?! Those two will just end up killing us too!"

"What else are we supposed to do?!" The first man demanded. "Just sit back and watch as that bastard kills more innocent people?!"

**TOSHIKO POV **

"When are we gonna get a real ship?" Kouki complained.

"When you take a shower." I smirk at him.

"Oi!" Manabu yells. "I see an island up ahead!"

"Oh yeah!" I grin and stand up. "This place looks like fun!"

The island in front of us was producing a dark and ominous aura. My head suddenly began to throb.

"Ow! Kuso!" I fall back onto my butt.

"Toshi-chan!" Kiyoko rushes to me. "What's wrong?!"

"You guys remember which fruit I ate, right?" I wince. "It was a mythical zoan called the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi. Or the Angel Fruit. Every time I come near something or someone with negative or 'evil' energy, I get a headache. And I've never had it this bad before. There's something seriously wrong with that island."

"We definitely have to go there then, don't we?" Kouki chuckled.

"Damn straight!" I stand up. "Okay then. We'll split into two groups. Me and Kouki, Kiyoko and Manabu."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kiyoko inputs. "I'll go with you and Kouki and Manabu can team up. After all, we need at least one responsible person in both teams."

"I'm totally responsible." I pout at her.

She raises an eyebrow at me and I avoid her eyes.

"That's what I thought." She says.

"Meet ya there!" Pure white wings with teal tips materialize from my back as I yank on my hat and make sure my dagger is around my neck.

My Nodachi is in it's regular spot. I smirk as I hear my crew shouting after me. Cherry blossoms swirl past me and reach land right before I do. As I land, I'm not that surprised to see the cherry blossoms gather and morph into Kiyoko.

"Man." I groan as I dissipate my wings. "Logia type Devil Fruits are always so cool."

"Let's get going." Kiyoko chuckles.

For some reason, I felt a chill go down my spine. Strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! I did it! Got through another chapter! Don't worry, there will be fighting in the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW or PM me! No flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm still unsure about who I should pair Toshiko with. Okay. On the wanted poster, it says 'Silvers D. Toshiko', because the World Government doesn't want anyone to know her mom was a former Marine. She prefers to go by her mom's name.<strong>

**Your choices for Toshiko: **

**Too Late. I've already chosen!**

**Kazuki(femLuffy) pairing will be a surprise!**

** Other (if you think of anyone else, just review) **

**Your choices for Edeline(FemEd):**

**It will be Greed/Ling.**

** That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Tyrant of Hista Island

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**Hey guys, I'm back! And I've decided a couple more pairings! Toshiko/?, Edeline(FemEd)/Greed(Ling). I know who Toshiko will be with. It took a while to decide What Naruto timeline I would use, but I've decided.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. And I am not paid for this, I write simply for my entertainment and the entertainment of my readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Tyrant of Hista Island<strong>

**Undisclosed location»»»++**

A heavily built man with silver hair, a silver goatee, and harsh green eyes sat on a throne made out of bones. He chewed the rest of his meal at spit out the bones onto the floor.

"Sir." A skinny man appeared next to the man and kneeled. "There are pirates on the East side of the island. One of them appears to be 'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko. What do you want me to do, sir?"

"What do you think?" The first man growled. "Kill all of the pirates. Try to keep the girl alive, but if you can't, I want that _demon spawn's_ head on a pike. Now leave me."

**Toshiko POV**

Kiyoko and I hadn't seen anyone since we'd stepped on the island. I sigh in frustration and lean against a tree.

"I think this island might be deserted." Kiyoko finally states.

"Ya think?" I respond sarcastically.

"Anyway. . ." Kiyoko continues. "We should head back -"

An arrow suddenly shot past Kiyoko, missing her by a mere inch. I go on the alert and scan the area. Two people appear in front of us, grinning madly. The one with the bow had spiky vermilion hair, teal eyes, tan skin, and stood at 5 foot 11 with a muscular build. The other one had curly red violet hair, lime eyes, and stood at 5 foot 9 with lightly tanned skin and snake bite piercings under his bottom lip. The guy with the bow also had a radioactive symbol on his throat, while the other guy had a skull and crossbones symbol.

"Hey, guys." I relax. "Ready to join my crew?"

"I don't know. . ." The one who has the bow looks thoughtful. "I've had a lot of fun harassing the locals."

"Might as well." The guy with the skull and crossbones symbol shrugs. "I'm Eiji Isamu and this is Sho Yuuta."

"My name is-"

"We _know_ what your name is." Yuuta's face shadows over. "The tyrant of this island has some kind of grudge against your dad. He put your wanted poster on all the practice dummies for his troops."

"Well that-_Ahhh_!" I fall to the ground, clutching my bloodied arm.

A black, razor sharp arrow sticks through my left forearm, dripping with some kind of foul smelling green liquid.

"It's one of his." Yuuta studies it. "We need to leave."

Yuuta scoops me up bridal style and starts sprinting with Isamu and Kiyoko following closely behind. Darkness creeps at the edges of my vision. I can feel myself starting to pass out. Pain shoots through my arm and I clench my teeth.

"Is she going to be okay?" I just barely hear Kiyoko ask. "Maybe. . . But-"

That's the last thing I heard Isamu say as I finally become unconscious.

**Undisclosed location»»»++**

**3rd Person POV**

"What do you mean, she _escaped_?!" The silver-haired man roared.

"Sir, it was confirmed that she was hit by one of the poisoned arrows." The skinny man knelt in front of the enraged man. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"I want her head!" He roared again.

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

**Toshiko POV**

"Ngghh!" I groan as I crack my eyes open.

The first thing I notice is that I'm not in pain anymore.

"Toshi-chan?" A soft voice asks.

I whip my head around with wide eyes until I see a young woman.

"Kaa-san?" I call out hesitantly. "Is that you? Am I dead?"

"What are you talking about?" She gives me a confused look and I finally realize that it's just Kiyoko. "And no, you're not dead."

She helps me sit up slowly. Then I notice something missing. My entire left arm is gone.

"Wha- What's going on?" I panic a little, my breathing becomes rapid. "H- How -?"

"Calm down!" Kiyoko holds my head between her hands and forces me to look her in the eyes. "Your lucky that's all you lost. The poison on that arrow doesn't have an antidote. Even if someone ate the Devil Fruit for poison, they would still die if they got a dose of this. It's some kind of Dragon venom according to Yuuta. He's working on your automail, by the way."

"Actually, I'm done." Yuuta came into the room with a steel arm draped over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Bring it." I nod to him.

Isamu follows Yuuta in and helps him set everything up. Then Yuuta pulls the switch.

"Mmmnn!" I clench my teeth to keep from crying out.

The pain disappears slowly as I take in long, deep breaths. I smile weakly at my crew. Their faces suddenly turn grim.

"Huh?" I narrow my eyes at them. "What's wrong?"

"The tyrant, Waru, has Kouki and Manabu." Isamu says bluntly. "He claims he won't let them go unless you surrender yourself to him."

"What?!" I start to get up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's-"

"No." Yuuta cuts me off. "You just got your arm attached. Not to mention you've been out for almost five days. There's no way you can go up against him in this state."

"Yuuta, Isamu, and I will get them back." Kiyoko gives me a look that says obey or you're going to be in serious pain. "You will stay here and get used to your arm. Do. Not. Leave. Or I'll only make vegan food for five months."

I whimper a little and nod my head meekly. I don't want to go without meat for so long. And I don't think anyone else does either. They are right, after all.

"We'll be going now." Kiyoko continues. "Stay here. Don't make _too_ much noise."

"Get them back." I nod to her. "Unharmed."

Isamu, Yuuta, and Kiyoko leave me with nothing but myself for company. I sigh and bend my new arm, testing it. Then I practice my punches and hand signs. The arm was similar to Ed's. It was the same length as my other arm and if it had a skin graph, no one would be able to tell the difference.

**Kiyoko POV**

Isamu and Yuuta lead us to a fortress-like building. It was stark grey and stood out plainly from the forest.

"I'll go in from the back and try to locate Kouki and Manabu." I instruct them. "You two go in from the front and cause a distraction. Be as loud as you want."

"You got it." Isamu smirks slyly at me.

"This is gonna be fun." Yuuta matches his grin.

I sweat a bullet before dispersing into a cloud of cherry blossoms. I reform at the back of the building. There's a sudden explosion at the front of the building. I sigh in exasperation. So soon? Guess I can't complain. Our crew was bound to be a . . .unique one. Even though Toshiko, who was formerly Jessica, was usually childish, I was relieved that she was the one in charge. She'd always seemed to have an instinctual maternal quality. Everyone always commented that she acted like a 'mother hen'. Especially Danielle. I give a swift kick to the wall as yet another explosion rocks the ground. A hole appears. I disperse into another cherry blossom cloud and drift through the halls. I stop and reform when I reach a certain room. My jaw drops a little and I gasp in horror at the sight in front of me.

*****++ With Isamu and Yuuta ++*****

The two boys share a look when several lackeys file out and a skinny guy steps in front of them. He had slicked back pink hair, shifty black eyes, and an overall rat-like appearance.

"I am Osamu Kin and I-"

"Cut the bullshit, you ass-clown!" Yuuta snorts.

"We already know who you are, Okama." Isamu snickers. "Although I wish I didn't."

Kin's right eye twitches violently. "How dare you show such disrespect!" Kin snarls. "I'll have to beat some manners into you!"

"It seems that you don't know who we are." Yuuta yawns. "I'm Sho Yuuta. This is Eiji Isamu."

"Nani?!" Kin screeches. He's pale and sweaty now.

Isamu and Yuuta give him matching smirks.

"So you've heard of us, eh?" Yuuta cracks his knuckles.

"It won't make a difference, though." Isamu grins maniacally. "Either way you're gonna die. And I'm gonna make sure it's loud and painful."

Kiyoko POV

Kouki and Manabu were chained together in the middle of the room, in front of a throne made out of human bones. A bulky man with silver hair and goatee was sitting there, eating a human leg. I repress the urge to vomit. Zeff-Sensei had eaten his own leg, but that was so he wouldn't starve . . .and I didn't see him actually do it. But willingly eating another human beings flesh? Someone needed a one-way ticket to the nearest Insane Asylum. And it wasn't Toshiko.

"Who the hell are you?" The man sneers.

"I'm Kiyoko, the First Mate of the Angel Pirates." I stand a little taller. "My captain is-"

"Silvers D. Toshiko." He interrupts me. "The daughter of that piece of shit, Silvers Rayleigh. Soon . . . I shall have her head."

"Like Hell you will!" I snarl at him. "**Dance of the Cherry blossoms!**"

My arms turn into Cherry blossoms and swirl around him. They close in and cut him everywhere. He coughs up blood and slumps over a bit.

"I can't see why everyone is so afraid of you." I sigh. "You're weak."

"Zehahahaha!" His head shoots up and I flinch at the sudden sound. "You think that measly attack could kill me?! I am a God!"

"Someone has a God complex." Yuuta snickers as he enters the room. " Isamu is still outside. He was having too much fun torturing your men, Waru."

"As if I actually care about them." Waru scoffs. "They were insignificant pawns."

"Kiyoko." I glance at Yuuta. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see this. **Acid Coffin!**"

I slam my eyes shut. Waru's screams echoes throughout the room. I place my hands over my ears so the sound isn't as loud. Soon enough, the screams die out.

"You can open your eyes." Yuuta yawns. "Too easy. This is why Isamu and I never bothered to kill him. He might have eaten a Mythical Zone type Devil Fruit, but he was weak."

I uncover my eyes and immediately look to Kouki and Manabu. They're awake and looking expectantly at me.

"You gonna get these chains off this century?" Kouki asks.

"Oi!" Manabu elbows him. "They didn't have to save us!"

"Of course we did." I reply as I break their chains.

"You're our Nakama, after all."Yuuta grins. "Our Captain would be pretty pissed if we just let you die."

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

**Toshiko POV**

Isamu was covered from head to toe in blood when they got back. "Not mine." Isamu smirks as he catches my inquiring stare.

"Some of the men weren't very cooperative. I wanted to have some fun, but they didn't want to be tortured. What pansies."

"What the heck were you two doing?" I turn on Kouki and Manabu.

"Uhhhmmm. . . . Exploring?" Kouki laughs nervously.

My eyes narrow and I add a bit of KI to my stare. The two of them pale and begin to sweat profusely.

"How. Did. You. Get. Captured?" I stress each word.

"Well you see . . ." Manabu starts. "We ran into a group of villagers who were about to storm that fortress place and ended up agreeing to take down the tyrant who had taken over this island. That's . . .pretty much it."

"Well apparently. . ." I growl. "You underestimated your enemy."

"It doesn't matter." Kiyoko cuts in. "The tyrant, Waru, was targeting us anyway. He wanted your head. Because of your dad."

"Kuso!" I punch my automail fist through the wall.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Manabu asks.

"You know who my dad is, right?" They nod. "But only because of the wanted poster. You don't know who my Kaa-san is, or was. She was a former Admiral. Etsuko D. Maki. Some Marine ass-hats showed up when I was eight. They shot my mom in the face because she refused to give me up. I only escaped, because I took one guy off guard. The idiots weren't even dressed like Marines. They had flipping suits on!"

"That's pretty messed up." Yuuta says. "Even by Isamu's standards."

"My what now?" Isamu asks him.

"Oh geez!" Kiyoko slaps her face into her hand. "How did I get caught up in this?"

"Luck!" I reply enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yuuta begins. "Captain, I've been working on a ship since I learned how. It was finally completed about a week or two ago. I've just been adding things here and there."

**[£^^~Cut To~^^£]**

The ship is big. And beautiful. **{AN: BIGGER THAN MERRY, BUT SMALLER THAN SUNNY.}** The head of the ship is a skull, the lookout post is actually a huge room itself, there's a state of the art kitchen, a nice dining room, a Captain's quarters, a bath, a library, a place to hold cargo, or treasure, a wheel type steering thing, and two large separate rooms - most likely to separate males from females. About twenty or more people could sleep in there using hammocks. Kiyoko and I are able to fit at least nine bunk beds in both rooms.

"What do we name her?" Yuuta asks me.

"How about . . . . Hijōshiki no kakumei?" I decide.

"What does that mean?" Manabu asks.

"Revolution of the insane." Isamu chuckles. "It fits."

"Well, come on." I sigh. "We need to transfer our supplies and equipment before setting off. I don't want to lose daylight."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhh! Finished this chapter! Next up . . . The Elemental Nations! Flipping awesome! See ya next time. Review or PM me!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 The Elemental Nations

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**Hiya! I'm glad to be back already. It's good to update so soon. Hope you guys like this chapter. It's time to finally get to that island. I struggled for a while, trying to decide whether she'd show up during the Kyuubi's rampage, when Naruto is about seven so she can adopt him, or just having it in ruins. Originally, I was gonna have her save Naruto from a severe beating and then pick up Fu and Gaara as she goes through the Elemental Nations, run into the Akatsuki and kidnap Tobi/Obito, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame, but decided against it. Anyway . . . .On with the story! Fluff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 The Elemental Nations<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"Lower the anchor." I announce. "You guys stay here. I need to do this on my own."

"You got it, Captain." Kouki and Manabu lower the anchor.

We're still about four or so miles from the shore. Instead of using my wings, I just hop off the ship and run across the water. It doesn't take long to get there. I have a duffel bag thrown over one shoulder and a much smaller bag of food inside it. If I stayed for more than a day, I could just hunt down something. A lot of the buildings or structures that I pass are in ruins. It's a wasteland. Guess there's no chance of finding my aunt now. Oh well. I explore as I walk and fill my duffel with scrolls. After a while, I come across a scorched sign with 'Kono' on it, but it seems that some letters have been burnt away. There's a large mountain with six faces on it. I freeze when I see something move in my peripheral vision.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I yell.

Fourteen ghostly figures appear in front of me.

"We've never had visitors before." A tall man with spiky hair pulled into a low ponytail and marks going down his face from his eyes says.

"What happened here?" I ask while looking around.

"War." A man with a mask covering his face and gravity defying hair states simply.

"Why are you here Gaki?" A woman with her hair in twin tails, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, and large breasts crosses her arms.

"My mom was from here." I sigh. "How long has it been like this?"

"For us? About two hundred and eighty-four years." A young man with short hair and a fake smile says. "Eight hundred and fifty-six years for the outside world."

"Frick." I mutter. _'Then how. . ? My mom must've been caught in a time warp when she was set adrift. . .' _

Then an idea pops into my head.

"I just got the best idea!" I announce. "You guys should join my crew!"

"We're ghosts, in case you didn't notice." A guy with bandages wrapped around his face scoffs.

"No problem." I focus my hand in front of me. "**Angelic Revival**!"

It takes almost all of my energy and concentration to do this. A bright light washes over the area. After the light dies down, my head begins to throb.

Third person POV

"Kai!" Kakashi tried to dispel the illusion, but it didn't work.

It wasn't an illusion. They had bodies again. And they were younger. Sai, Ino, Neji, Haku, and Gaara were seventeen, Gai, Obito, Iruka, and Kakashi were nineteen, Zabuza, Minato, and Kushina were twenty, Jiraiya was twenty-six, and Tsunade was twenty-five. They turned to thank the girl when they notice she's pale and sweaty. She flinches and grabs her head as if she's in pain. Zabuza manages to catch her before she collapses.

Kiyoko POV

Toshiko has been gone for a while now. Almost half the week.

"I'm going to find her." I announce. "Manabu, you're in charge."

With that, I turn into a mass of cherry blossoms and search the land. It's not long before I see a muscular man with spiky black hair, chocolate eyes, and a bandages covering most of his face with Toshiko in his arms. There are thirteen other people besides him. I reform next to the man and Toshiko.

"Captain!" I kneel next to her, ignoring the others. "I made food. A lot of it. There's meat~."

"Food?" She asks weakly and her eyes crack open a bit.

Everyone else sweats a bullet. Toshiko covers her mouth as she yawns.

"Good nap." She says in a sleepy tone.

Then her eyes close again. I chuckle at her antics.

"Umm. .who're you?" A man with silver gravity defying hair and gray eyes asks.

"I'm Kiyoko." I inform them. "The First Mate of the Angel Pirates. She's Etsuko D. Toshiko, my Captain."

"Pirates?" A blond woman with a huge bust inquires. "Is that what she meant by her crew?"

"I take it she asked you to join?" I grin at them.

"Yeah." A man with spiky white hair nods.

"Sounds fun, 'ttebane!" A woman with red hair shouts enthusiastically.

"We might as well." A young man with red hair, blue-green eyes rimmed with black, no eyebrows, and the kanji for 'love' above his left eye says in a monotone.

The others agree. We get to the ship quickly.

Toshiko POV

When I wake up, I'm being held by a pair of warm, strong arms. The guy with bandages on his face is holding me.

"I'm awake." I announce. "You can put me down now."

"Sorry, but no can do." He replies. "Doctor's orders."

"You can sit her up, Zabuza." I recognize the voice of the blond.

The man, Zabuza, shifts me so that I'm sitting in his lap, leaning against him. My face turns red.

"You're as innocent as ever." Kiyoko laughs.

"It's not funny!" I protest.

"Let's move on." The guy with red hair says. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hatake Kakashi." The man with the mask says.

"Senju Tsunade." The blond says.

"Uzumaki Kushina, 'ttebane!" The woman with red hair says.

"My name is Namikaze Minato." The man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes smiles warmly.

"I am Maito Gai!" The weird man in the green spandex suit and orange leg warmers declares.

"My name is Sai." The guy with black hair, pale skin, and fake smile.

"I'm Umino Iruka." The man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar horizontally across his nose smiles.

"Momochi Zabuza." The guy with bandages wrapped around his face and holding me says.

"Haku." The girl with long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes smiles kindly.

"Hyuga Neji." The guy who looks like he's blind.

"Yamanaka Ino." The girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes grins.

"I'm Uchiha Obito." The guy with short spiky black hair and dark eyes.

"And I. . ." The man with long spiky white hair tied into a low ponytail poses. "Am self proclaimed super pervert and the great Toad Sage, Jiraiya!"

Tsunade punches him in the head and he lands in the water.

"Unhuhuhuhu!" I can't hold back a laugh.

They stare at me in shock and my face turns red again, but I can't stop laughing. After a couple seconds, they start laughing too.

"Kawaī!" Kushina and Ino squeal.

"Your laugh is adorable." Kakashi says.

I put my hand over my mouth so I'll stop.

"I'm Eiji Isamu." Isamu announces.

"Sho Yuuta." Yuuta yawns. "Carpenter and Mechanic."

"Kiyoko." Kiyoko grins. "Chef and First Mate."

"I'm Hiraku Kouki." Kouki chuckles.

"Hiraku Manabu." Manabu says. "Navigator."

"And I'm Etsuko D. Toshiko." I state. "Captain. Welcome aboard. Kouki, Manabu, raise the anchor. We're setting sail."

"You got it." They answer together.

"You need to rest." Tsunade orders.

"This way." Kiyoko stands and I'm once again being carried.

Kiyoko leads him to the Captain's quarters, which has a soft queen sized bed.

"Looks like you have Toshiko duty." Kiyoko declares, much to my annoyance. "Don't leave, even when she falls asleep. Toshiko has horrible night terrors if she's sleeping in a room no one else is in."

"I'm right here." I grumble.

"Yeah, I know." Kiyoko smirks.

My eyelids start to sag, but I fight against the exhaustion. Zabuza sits on the bed, lays me down next to him, and pulls the covers over me. He notices that I'm trying to stay awake.

"She'll fall asleep if you run your fingers through her hair." Kiyoko informs him before shutting the door.

Zabuza takes her advice and runs his fingers through my hair. I can't fight it off anymore and drift off.

£~¥ Skip ¥~£

Zabuza Third Person POV

_ 'I must have fallen asleep.'_ Zabuza muses.

He was now under the covers. Toshiko had draped her leg over his midsection, her arm over his chest, and was snuggling against his side. Zabuza's right arm was around her waist while his left hand was still in her soft hair.

"Is breakfast done?" She asks with a yawn.

"Maybe we should go find out." Zabuza suggests.

Toshiko tenses up and slowly opens her eyes. When her eyes meet his, her face turns red.

"Can you please let me go, Zabuza-san?" Toshiko asks sheepishly.

"Of course." Zabuza gives her a look. "But I can't move. You're on top of me."

She squeaks a little and pulls her leg and arm off of him. Zabuza chuckles and gets off the bed easily. Toshiko, however, falls out, tangled in the blanket.

Toshiko POV I throw the sheets off of me and back onto the bed. Then I shoot Zabuza a glare and walk out of the room. The smell of food floats over to me. I follow it to the dining room, which is more like a small cafeteria. Everyone is already there. I sit next to Kiyoko and start eating. The seat next to me slides back and I'm pretty sure Zabuza is sitting there.

"It's about time you woke up." Tsunade smirks.

"You two looked awfully cozy in there." Jiraiya gives Zabuza a look.

I nearly choke on my food and my face turns red yet again. Kiyoko pats my back.

"Sorry about that." Kouki grins. "Toshiko is a closet pervert."

"Shut up!" I throw a spoon at him. "I'll spoon you!"

Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kushina, Neji, and Zabuza give me strange looks.

"Not like that!" I exclaim and my face turns bright red when I realize what I've just said.

"Here." Jiraiya hands me an orange book. "Read this."

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya. It looked like she could throw poisoned daggers at him with her eyes. Kushina looks like she's about to kick his ass. I give him a questioning look and open it up. . . . . Then look back up with a confused look.

"I don't understand." I admit. "What's . . I don't even. . . Am I missing something?"

"She knows your implying something, but she can't always tell what." Kiyoko explains. "Otherwise, she's as innocent as a new born baby."

"Oi!" I glare at her. "I'm right here."

"I know." She grins at me.

"Where did the food go?" Gai looks at the middle of the table where all the food used to be with a confused expression.

"That was a great meal." I nod to Kiyoko.

"Our Captain has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Kouki comments. "If you don't eat fast, she'll get your food."

The ninja, I realize, are sending each other looks. They seem to want to talk about something. Jiraiya, Minato, and Gaara nod to each other slightly. Gaara suddenly stands, stopping all conversation. He puts a piece of paper on the table so I can see it clearly.

"When did you get that?" I ask him.

"So you know about this?" Jiraiya questions.

"Of course I do." I gesture to the picture. "It's my wanted poster."

"But you were eight." Kushina comments. "We haven't known you that long, but we can tell you're not a bad person. What could you have done to get such a high bounty at such a young age?"

"You misunderstand. . ." I laugh bitterly. "That's not it. . ."

My crew, minus the ninja, stiffen and cringe a little. The nin look expectant.

"My crime is existing. . ." I answer with a dead serious expression.

Gaara and Haku give me a look of understanding. Sai doesn't have the fake smile painted on his face anymore. Kushina and Minato seem like they're remembering something.

"What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya asks with a serious expression.

"My father, Silvers Rayleigh, also known as 'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, was the First Mate of Gol D. Roger." I inform them. "Gol D. Roger being the King of the Pirates. He was executed twenty years ago. Silvers Rayleigh, however, survived and is actually still alive. Although, he didn't know about me . . . He still might not, but I doubt it. My mom never told anyone who my dad was, or is, but somehow the information got out. The World Government found out and sent people to kill me when I was eight. They failed, obviously, but only because I took one of their guys by surprise. He gave me the scar on my face. Before I got away . . . I saw them shoot my Kaa-san in the head. She was an Admiral before she had me! The third highest rank in the flipping Navy!"

By the time I'm finished, I'm glaring a hole in the table. I stand up and walk out. Once I'm out, I stand by the rail, stare out at the sea, and take a deep breath. The salty ocean air smells good. My peace is interrupted when I loud 'bang' sounds. I turn to see a glowing transmutation circle carved into the the wood of the ship. 'Crap.' Is all I have time to think before smoke bellows out and two figures appear. The first is a tall, willowy woman with ivory skin, blood red eyes, short baby fine raven hair, a cloak that looked like it was made of shadows with the kanji for 'fate' on the back, mesh shirt, black shorts, sandals, a gun holstered on her right hip, and a rocket launcher on her back. The other was a shorter, curvy young woman with long curly white-blond hair, celeste blue eyes, angelic features, a cloak that seems to be made of light with the kanji for 'Faith' on the back, high necked form fitting violet tank top, baggy camo pants tucked into almost knee-high combat boots, a Tantō strapped to her left thigh, and a skinny six foot sword on her back.

"Who. . ?" I'm at a loss for words. "Where . . ? Did Truth send you?"

"Yeah." The black haired girl sighs. "We kinda messed up, so-"

"'We'?" The other girl gives her a dark expression. "You're the one who decided to 'liven things up'. I got dragged along. I'm Faith. This is Fate."

_ 'How come no one has come out here yet?'_ I ask myself.

"Because we froze time." Faith answers. "This is for you."

She pushes a crate that almost comes to waist to me. If I crouched, I could probably fit in it.

"The stuff inside will tell you what you need to know." Fate informs me.

"Sorry we can't stay to explain, but we're needed elsewhere." Faith cuts a glare at Fate. "The only upside is that I won't see you for a while. Oh, and this is yours."

Faith hands the Tantō and the sword to me. I strap the sword onto my back so the hilt peeks over my left shoulder. Then I strap the Tantō to my right thigh.

"Give these to Hideko." Fate hands over the two weapons she's carrying and seeing my confused expression, explains. "Stephanie."

"Oh." I nod and accept them.

Faith and Fate then disappear, along with the seal. I put the guns in the Captain's quarters and take the crate to the lookout post, which is a decent sized room itself. From there, I start reading.

£~¥ The Next Day ¥~£

**Third Person POV**

"Kushina?" Kiyoko called out. "Can you get Toshi-chan?"

"Huh?" Kushina looked up from where she was leaning against Minato. "You should have Kakashi do it. Or Zabuza. Maybe Obito? Or you could send all three."

Kiyoko sighs in exasperation.

"Kakashi, Obito, Zabuza!" She yells. "Go get Toshi-chan from the lookout post!"

The crew had let Toshiko be while they thought about what she'd said. Kushina and Minato said they should give her some time. Kiyoko was pretty worried about her, since Kiyoko was one of the closet to her when they were Jessica and Vivian. They saw each other as sisters, even though they weren't related. As Jessica, she'd never had a 'loving' family. Her mom had been an abusive drunk and her younger siblings had detested her because she tried to take the much needed role of 'mother hen'. She didn't have any friends until sixth grade when she'd met Stephanie, Vivian, Nick, Genesis, and Morgan. The rest had come later.

_'Come on, Toshi-chan. . .'_ Kiyoko thinks. _'Don't lose yourself to anger. . .' _

£~¥ Lookout Room ¥~£

Toshiko is reading something intently when Zabuza, Obito, and Kakashi enter. She's muttering under her breath. The three men were amused to hear her. It seemed like she'd gotten over the talk from yesterday.

"Ma ma, Toshi-chan . ." Kakashi says. "What are you reading?"

"Truth wasn't very truthful. . ." Toshiko says darkly. "Kakashi-san, can you gather the crew?"

"Sure, Toshi-chan." Kakashi nods. "Come on, Obito."

Obito followed him, but Zabuza stayed. He watched her angrily stuff papers into a crate.

"Are you bringing that down?" Zabuza asks her.

"Yeah." She opens the window. "I'll meet ya there."

With that, she puts the crate over one shoulder and hops out of the window. Toshiko lands gracefully, like a cat, and sets down the crate.

**Toshiko POV**

The crew is finally gathered around. They seem confused. I put a foot on the crate and cross my arms. Everyone except the nin are instantly on alert. I don't usually act serious.

"Truth lied to us." I state bluntly, ignoring the shocked reactions. "We weren't chosen by coincidence. We were picked on purpose."

"'Truth'?" Jiraiya asks. "Do you mean that strange outline guy?"

"How do you know?" I question him.

"Truth told us we weren't allowed to pass on yet, because we still had 'purposes'." Minato sighs.

"Well, now that we're on the same page . ." I continue. "It seems that we, and by 'we' I don't mean the ninja, were originally part of the kingdom of Eden."

"What?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade look shocked.

"You know about Eden?" I turn to them.

"It was always a myth!" Jiraiya protests. "Legend said the island would appear every hundred years. Until it just stopped showing up."

"That's because Eden was a floating island." I say. "It would move all over. They had advanced technology and were actually the ones who created the Devil Fruits. But then the twenty knights gathered and decided the Eden was a threat. Eden was able to do three things, four really, before they were destroyed. The first is leaving behind a string of clues called 'Poneoglyphs' for future generations to uncover. The second is destroying all of their own technology so the knights wouldn't get it. Then, they were able to permanently preserve the souls of thirteen people who would be reborn with their memories intact. They also hid all of their knowledge with those thirteen people. But that's where things got screwed up. Truth lost the souls and they, or rather we, ended up on the other side of the gate. Eden, like any other kingdom, was ruled by a monarch. And so three of us are royalty. Not only is there scrolls and other information in this crate, but there is also some Eden styled clothing."

"Which three?" Kiyoko asks.

"Umm. . ." I fidget. "Hideko is the princess and Manabu is the prince."

"And you're the heir?" Gaara inquiries.

"Shouldn't have said nothin' about that. . ." I look away. "It's too much of a pain."

The nin, minus Zabuza, Haku, and Gaara, laugh.

"You sound like you're part of the Nara clan." Ino laughs.

"Captain." I turn to Kiyoko, who's staring at the mast behind me. "We've got company."

* * *

><p><strong> Cliffhanger! Yeahhhh! I'm gonna keep ya all in suspense! Take that! Wanna know why? Cuz I only have 1 flipping review on this story! I won't update until it goes from one to ten! You guys understand?! Ten! Kazuki (femLuffy) will either be paired with Kakashi or Bartolome or Gaara or Sai. Edeline (FemEd) will be paired with LingGreed. Naruto X Sakura. Tsunade X Jiraiya. Hinata X Zoro or Law. Shikamaru X Temari. Kushina X Minato (obviously). Toshiko X Zabuza or Madara or no pairing. Ino X . . . Marco? If you guys think of something else, review. Who do you think is on the ship? Try to guess! If you guess correctly, I'll make a filler chapter with a theme or idea you pick, but it has to do with the story and can't be too . . .unreal. Here's a hint; there are two people. Bye for now! Should I have them meet Kazuki (femLuffy) on Little Garden because the one year wait or have her not go down the same path **Kazuki (femLuffy)** took?**


	6. Chapter 5 The Bounty Hunters

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**What up, guys? I'm back! I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get nine more reviews yet. **

**Official Pairings: **Kazuki (femLuffy) X Sai. Edeline (FemEd) X Ling/Greed. Naruto X Sakura. Tsunade X Jiraiya. Hinata X Law. Shikamaru X Temari. Kushina X Minato (obviously). Ino X Marco****

**Anyway, I have new pairing options.**

** For Toshiko: Zabuza, Zoro, or no one. (I'm really leaning towards no one . . . Or Zoro.) **

**Anyway, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 The Bounty Hunters<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

Two men stand in front of the mast, posing. One has a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword. The other is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He has short, black hair, is also carrying a sword, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads "sea". His eyebrows seem to be pointing down to make a scowl. I sigh loudly.

"Yosaku. Johnny." I deadpan. "What are you doing here? I'm not gonna ask how, but we're not exactly on the map."

"We happened to be passing by, but we're glad we were." Johnny says.

"Why?" I ask coldly.

"Why so cold, Toshiko-aneki?!" Yosaku anime cries into Johnny's shoulder.

"Kiyoko, we'll need two more plates set." I turn to my crew. "These two are Yosaku and Johnny."

"Toshiko-aneki." Johnny starts. "It's about Zoro-aniki."

I stop dead and turn to the two bounty hunters with a serious expression.

"What happened?" I grit my teeth.

"We got a lead on Hawkeye Mihawk, so Zoro-aniki-"

"That's all I need to hear." I cut him off. "Manabu, get Johnny to help you set a course."

"Who's Zoro?" Jiraiya asks.

"And who're these guys?" Kouki asks.

"Well. . . " I trail off.

£~¥ Flashback ¥~£

_I had just sat down at the bar when someone breaks the door in._

_"Huh?" I look up to see two men posing in front of the broken door._

_"'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko!" The black haired man points at me. "We're here to take you in!"_

_"I'm Yosaku!" The guy wearing a red happuri announces dramatically. "And this is Johnny! We're powerful bounty hunters, so you better prepare yourself!"_

_"No thanks." I turn back to the bartender and order my food. "A little of everything, please. And some root beer. Thank you."_

_"Oi!" Yosaku yells angrily. "Don't ignore us!"_

_"Johnny, Yosaku." A new, gruff voice starts. "What are you doing?"_

_"Zoro-aniki!" They exclaim at the same time._

_By that time, I had started eating my large stack of food._

_"We're going to take down Silvers D. Toshiko!" Johnny boasts._

_"Oh really?" The new guy sounds kind of amused. "And she's here?"_

_"Yeah!" Yosaku shouts, probably pointing at me while he does. "She's right there!"_

_"Trying to eat." I stop eating long enough to inform them. "Go bug someone else."_

_"Is that your sword?" The new guy sits on the stool next to me._

_I simply nod in conformation, not wanting to pause in eating. Just because I ate a lot didn't mean I didn't have manners. Talking while eating had always been a no-no for me. I also didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. Not sleeping for a few days does that, but I couldn't risk it._

_"How about me and you test out our skills?" The guy suggests, making me gag a little on my food. "We can see who's the better swordsman."_

_I put down my fork and turn to him. He was taller than me for sure and had a good amount of muscle. He had short moss green hair, dark emerald green eyes, and tanned skin. The young man, about my age, wore a white t shirt, a green stomach warmer, dark green pants tucked into black shoes, and three swords attached to his right hip._

_"I'm Roronoa Zoro." He says._

_"My name's Etsuko D. Toshiko." I reply, somewhat curtly. "And I'm a little cranky today. Haven't slept in at least five days. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to eat in peace."_

_Zoro growls and storms out, taking dumb and dumber with him._

'Don't care. . .'_ I think as I eat. _'As long as he doesn't bother me. . .'

_{^^~~~+= Later =+~~~^^}_

_For the rest of the week, during which I got about an hour or two of sleep, Zoro, Yosaku, and Johnny followed me around, trying to fight me. It was the end of the day and I was sitting in a tree. The village I was in had been abandoned. I rested my head against the bark while fighting off sleep at the same time. It didn't work. The next time I opened my eyes, someone was holding me. Zoro. And he was pinning me down more than holding me. There was an unreadable expression on his face._

_"What are you doing here, Roronoa?" I ask him._

_"What are you doing here, Roronoa?" I ask him._

_"You don't remember?!" He asks incredulously. "You demolished the town. You're lucky it was abandoned."_

_"Kuso. . ." I mutter. "I just . . . gotta stay . . awake. ."_

_"Tell ya what . ." Zoro sighs. "You sleep and I'll make sure you don't break anything else."_

_"What? No!" I shake my head. "I'm not-"_

_"I wasn't asking." He gives me an intimidating look._

_"But I don't wanna~!" I pout at him childishly._

_"Shut up." He growls. "You're like a bratty little sister."_

_"Whatever you say, Zoro." I yawn and let my eyes shut._

£~¥ Flashback End ¥~£

"After that I hung out with them for a few weeks before I left." I shrug. "A day or two later and I was at the Sea Baratie."

"So they're bounty hunters?" Yuuta gives me a confused look. "And you trust them?"

"They're friends." I shoot him a look. "Don't harass them. All the ninjas need to go to the dinning room. None of you really know about what kind of state the world is in right now."

£~¥ Skip¥~£

As soon as they're gathered, I begin.

"I don't know everything about the standing of things in the world, but I'll explain what I can." I tell them, making sure they're paying attention. "At first glance, the World Government seems to maintain a worldly order that benefits everybody, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using the Marines, they go after 'criminals' endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The World Government is the largest World Power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side.

The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens and many world leaders, the World Government's actions are secretly, and often, based on corruption or questionable motives. Often when something involves them, they hide the truth or ignore the rights of the people with many individuals using justice to further their own aims. Individuals who become the enemies of the World Government are viciously hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the World Government's wrath. I'm an example of this."

I pause to gauge their reactions. A lot of them are disgusted, quite a few are pissed, and a couple only have a serious look on their faces.

"The World Government can be described as totalitarian to a certain extent, since they almost always make excessive efforts to ensure that they remain in power, including the elimination of any source of power that could be perceived as greater than their own." I continue. "I don't really know a whole lot more. . ."

"I have a question." Tsunade stepped up. "What have you been dreaming about? It seems like whatever it is, is causing you to go on rampages in your sleep."

"I dunno. . ." I shrug nonchalantly. "I can never remember."

Tsunade frowns in concern, but doesn't voice her opinion. They accept the information and exit the room. When they're gone, I pull a fruit and a note from my pockets. The fruit was yellow and star shaped with white lines that led from the middle to the points. The note itself was from Truth. Apparently, I wasn't meant to keep the power of the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, so he sent this fruit, the Hoshi Hoshi no Mi, to replace it. But it was my choice. It was a logia, so if I ate it, I'd get my arm back. And trying to use chakra with a metal arm was pretty much impossible. Although, unlike eating the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, I wouldn't be eating it before I was born, so I'd no longer be able to swim. Taking a deep breath, I take a bite of the fruit. Gross. My automail comes off painfully as my arm grows back.

£~¥ Skip¥~£

It took three days to get there. Isamu, Gai, Yuuta, Zabuza, Haku, Sai, Kouki, Kushina, and Gaara stayed on the ship. With the exception of myself, we split into pairs. Kakashi and Jiraiya, Minato and Obito, Ino and Kiyoko, Neji and Manabu, Iruka and Tsunade. Yosaku and Johnny chose to look around for Zoro on their own and I searched taverns. I was about to head back when I saw a huge crowd of women surrounding a tavern. I let out a breath and put my 'scary face' on, which happened to be so much more effective in this life.

"Your in the way." I tell the women coldly.

They spread to let me through instantly. I'm mentally doing a happy dance. Zoro sits at the bar with an irritated expression on his face. I smirk as I think of a way to get him out of here. I drop the face and walk calmly over to the green haired swordsman. I sit right in his lap and order a soda.

"Toshiko?" Zoro has a surprised and slightly relieved look on his face.

"Yep." I nod. "It's been a while Zoro. Yosaku and Johnny came and got me. I've got a crew now."

"But what about all these fan-"

"We'll have to make this believable." I interpret him. "So just go with it."

"Alright." Zoro agrees reluctantly.

"Oh, Zoro-kun!" I say loud enough for the fangirls to hear. "It's been too long! We have to catch up!"

"Of course, Toshi-chan." Zoro gives me a feral grin and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer. "I'd really like that."

"Zoro-kun!" I gasp and my face turns red.

I hadn't expected him to play along so easily. And I rarely ever actually came into physical contact with anyone. Not like this, at least. Zoro takes matters into his own hands, literally. He scoops me up and carries me out bridal style. We get to his hotel room in no time. Zoro puts me down carefully onto the bed and sits on the nearby chair. His face is bright red too.

"Ummmm . . . Anyway. . ." I break the silence. "Yosaku and Johnny said you were here to confront Mihawk. What happened?"

"You know them." He shrugs. "Their lead was false."

"Well if it's false, I guess I'll be going." I tell him. "We need to be sailing on anyway. Soon enough, I'll be on the Grand Line."

"There's something you should know." Zoro has a dead serious expression. "An organization called 'Baroque Works' contacted me not too long ago. Apparently, they're working under some big boss. Watch out for them. It was good to see you."

I nod to him and make my way to my ship.

"Someone needs to get the others." I inform them. "We're setting sail when everyone's here. Yosaku and Johnny's lead was a dead end, like usual."

"Hold it!" A tall buff man with hair in a buzz cut, dark brown eyes, and bronzed skin stood on the dock. "Silvers D. Toshiko, you're coming with me."

"Pass." I pull my lower eyelid down and stick out my tongue. "The only place I'm going is to the Grand Line."

The man was shirtless and had baggy black pants, sandals, and no weapon.

"You have the attitude of scum, that's plain." The man scowls at me. "I don't have to bring you in alive either, so I'll just kill you."

I freeze and let an expression of horror cover my face. The man smirks, but I'm looking behind him.

"No, Chuppacabbra!" I yell frantically. "Don't attack him!"

The bounty hunter, confused, turns to see . . . nothing. While he looks away, I knock him out with the hilt of my sword. As soon as I get back to the ship, I roll around, laughing my ass off. My crew laughs too, but the nin don't really get the reference.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye for now! And I want five more reviews, or no update. I mean it this time!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6 Lougetown and a Reunion

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**Helllloooooo my loyal readers! It seems like I keep making chapters faster than I get reviews, which is slightly upsetting, because I need more than just my opinion. Hell, maybe one of you could help me think of chapter ideas. So please review. Yes! Next chapter! I think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs only. And the idea. Well actually, I don't, since you can't own ideas. Damn. Just PM or review if you want to use the idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Lougetown and a Reunion<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

It had been a few weeks since we saw the bounty hunters. Manabu declared we'd reach Lougetown in a couple of days. And from there, we'd be on our way to the Grand Line. Obito puts a genjustsu on our ship so it can't be seen while we're getting supplies. I don a black cloak instead of my violet Captain's jacket and pull the hood over my head while I walk around. It wasn't safe to go around, revealing who I am, just so the fricking Marines can chase me down. I'd rather not deal with that. The local stores have some good books, and I manage to get things like shampoo, conditioner, and soap. It'd been a while since I'd bathed and I felt dirty. I was about to head back when I felt a strong hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Silvers D. Toshiko?" A gruff man's voice begins. "You're under arrest."

**Kiyoko POV**

The market place is crowded, so I travel through the back alleys with Kushina, Sai, and Jiraiya.

"I never knew the world so big. . ." Kushina says.

"Of course you wouldn't, Tomato. ." Sai gives her one of his fake smiles.

"What did you call me?!" She fumes at him.

"A tomato." He replies causually. "You look like one, after all."

"That's it!" Kushina snarls and cracks her knuckles, her hair divided into nine sections behind her.

An explosion cuts off the confrontation.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asks out loud.

"Ughhh!" I groan. "It's probably our Captain."

"What makes you think that?" Sai asks me. "Marimo dosen't seem like the type to atrract trouble."

"It's true that she's normally quiet, calm, and thoughtful. ." I begin. "Although, she's in public of by herself when she acts like that. Other times, when she's around friends or even when she's not, she acts extrememly childish and immature."

"Well. . . We should probably check it out then." Jiriaya inputs.

"Let's go, ttebane!" Kushina punches the air.

**Toshiko POV**

I elbow the guy holding me and then slam my head backwards. The mystery guy leaps backwards before I can actually head but him. I spin around to see a man about nineteen years old with spiky brown hair, brown eyes that have slits for pupils, lightly tanned skin, sharpened canines, and upside down triangles on each cheek. Next to him is a dog that's to his waist, which is saying something, since he's almost six foot four.

"Who the hell are you?" I pull my hood down and shift into my fighting stance.

"That's for me to know and for you not to find out." He smirks.

"How lame." I roll my eyes and turn my head away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yells.

"Ow." I snort and pick my ear. "Did you eat the banshee fruit by any chance?"

"No!" The guy protests.

His dog barks in agreement.

"Well . . ." I turn away. "I think I'll go now. Places to be, people to see."

"Hey!" The guy yells as I walk away. "Get back here."

"Kiba." A voice makes me stop and turn to the guy. "I told you to wait for us."

There are four more people. Three girls, one guy. The older girl, about twenty two, has her black hair up in buns, warm brown eyes, and tan skin. The end one, about twenty, has Sandy blond hair pulled into four ponytails, sea blue eyes, and a huge fan on her back. The other girl, about nineteen, has long straight black hair with a violet sheen, pale lavender eyes that have no pupils, and fair skin. The guy, also about nineteen, has brown hair pulled into a ponytail, lazy brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"I could've handled it." The first guy, Kiba, grumbles.

"Yeah right." The other guy snorts.

"Hey Shikamaru." The girl with buns says. "She kind of looks like Fu."

"Fu is dead, remember?" The guy, Shikamaru, replies.

"We were hired by the World Government to bring you in." The lavender-eyed girl speaks.

"That's just great." I mutter as I pull out my sword, the one Faith gave me. "Kiyoko told me not to cause a scene."

The girl with buns launches kunai at me, but I cut them in halves, making them miss me.

"What the?!" The girl yells in shock.

"Hoshi Pistol!" I yell and point at them as if my hand were a gun.

My finger turns bright yellow and beams shoot out at them. They dodge. There are now huge holes in the buildings behind them, smoke rising from them. A kunai with a tag flies at me. I dodge, but it lands on the wall next to me.

"Shit." I say when I see the smoke.

It explodes and a little more than half my body disappears before coming back.

"She ate a logia type Devil Fruit!" Kiba points an accusing finger at me.

"Captain!" Kiyoko appears beside me in a swirl of cherry blossoms. "What did you do?"

"What?!" I pout at her. "I didn't start it."

"Right." Kiyoko says sarcastically.

"What happened?" Jiraiya shows up on my other side.

"Just-"

"Jiraiya-sama!?" Kiba exclaims.

"Kiba? Shikamaru? TenTen? Hinata? Temari?" Jiraiya asks. "What happened to you?"

"We got teleported to this crappy world." Kiba shrugs.

"Oi!" I protest. "The only thing that sucks is the government!"

"Sure." He rolls his eyes.

"Are you always this rude?" I glare at him at step forwaard.

"Are you always a whiney little-"

"Kiba!" The lavender-eyed girl scolds.

By this point, Kiba and I are having a major glaring contest, not even realizing that there's pretty much no space between them.

"Are you going to kiss or something?" Sai interrupts us.

"No!" Kiba and I yell at him at the same time.

"Save it for the bedroom." Jiraiya says, making my face turn red.

**Kiyoko POV **

"We can talk on the ship." I announce.

Toshiko is still just standing there, with her face bright red.

"I think you broke her." Sai comments to Jiraiya. "Dog-breath. You should carry her back to the ship."

"What was that!?" The guy with upside down triangles yells angrily.

"We have to leave early, since _someone_ decided to set off an explosion." I say.

"Alright." The guy with the spiky brown ponytail sighs. " . . . How troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>And it's outta here! Hope you liked it. Also, I have decided when Toshiko and crew will meet up with Kazuki (FemLuffy). Should I have Ace die? Toshiko might be portrayed as overpowered now, but you have to remember that they're only in the East Blue, which is considered the weakest sea. <strong>

**Okay. I will only let you vote on pairings for Toshiko until the ninth chapter.**

**Options: Zabuza, Zoro, Kiba, or no one.**


	8. Chapter 7 Repressed Memories

****Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?****

**Helllloooooo my loyal readers! Please review! Review!**

**Pairing Options for Toshiko:**

**Kiba**

**Kakashi**

**Zabuza**

**No one**

**Other (PM or Review)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Repressed Memories<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" Kiba rudely asks me.

It'd been two or three days since the five ninja had joined. Kiba had made it his life's mission to annoy me.

"Trying to meditate." I grit my teeth.

"Why?" I can sense him sit next to me.

"What do you want?" I sigh and look at him in exasperation.

"Akamaru." He smirks at me. "But he looks like he's in heaven."

Akamaru, Kiba's partner/dog, had his head in my lap while I pet him.

"Yeah, yeah. ." I pout at Kiba. "Why can't you bother someone else?"

"You're more fun to annoy." His smirk widens.

"Well. . ." My 'D' grin appears. "If you don't stop. . . I'll have to annoy you."

"Like you could." He snorts.

I smirk and pull myself into his lap. Then I lean against his chest and stretch out.

"You know you're not annoying me, right?" He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "And now you can't get away."

"Frick!" My face turns red as I struggle. "Let go."

"No way." His breath tickles my ear, making a shiver go down my spine.

Akamaru barks happily, wags his tail, and leaves.

"No! Save me, Akamaru!" I call out after the dog.

Kiba doesn't say anything. I manage to turn my head enough to see his bright red face. Blood is dripping from his nose and he has an expression on his face that implies his mind is in the gutter.

"What's with that look?" I question him.

"Huh?" He focuses his attention on me. "Oh, uhh . . Akamaru just told me something."

"What did he say?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Nothing. . ." Kiba suddenly has a weird look on his face.

"Kiba!" Jiraiya yells from the deck. "Make sure Toshiko gets some sleep! She's been awake for three days!"

"Frick!" I mutter.

"Time to sleep, Toshiko." Kiba begins to run a hand through my hair.

"But I don't wanna. . ." I trail off as my eyelids sag closed.

The last thing I remember is a hand messing with the bottom of my shirt.

**Kiyoko POV**

Toshiko was up in the lookout post with Kiba. After arguing and annoying each other for three days straight, it was obvious to all of us that they liked each other, even if it wasn't so obvious to them. It surprised me to find out that Toshiko wasn't asexual or something, considering she never so much as thought of anyone as attractive, let alone have a boyfriend. And although I don't know him that well, I think he's right for her.

"How far away are we from the Grand Line?" I ask Manabu.

"A day or so." He shrugs. "That's just a rough estimate. It depends on the weather."

"That's good news." I sigh and cross my arms.

"What's wrong?" Ino asks.

"I'm worried about Toshiko." I tell her. "She's been having problems with her insomnia. She said it was because of some kind of nightmare, but . . . I wish there was something I could do."

"I could look into her mind and unlock the memory." Ino suggests.

"That sounds great." I nod. "But you should wait until tomorrow, so she can get some rest. Apparently she can only get some sleep if someone is running their fingers through her hair or just holding her."

"Got it." Ino smiles. "Hey, Tsunade, Kushina, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, and I are going to have girl time. Do you want to join?"

"Sure." I smile at her.

**£~¥ Thirteen Hours Later ¥~£**

**Toshiko POV**

When I finally wake up, I'm curled up against something warm. I sigh in content and stretch a little. Then I freeze and stiffen. I'm not in my bed and this isn't my pillow that I'm snuggling with. One strong arm is around my shoulders, pressing me against a firm, muscular chest, while his other hand is almost completely in my pants, as if to cup my butt. My face is dark red and buried in his chest while one of my legs is draped across his waist. I force myself to relax, so I can pretend to be asleep. That is, until the fingers of a certain hand flexes and I suck in a breath as my body involuntary reacts.

"Hmmm?" Kiba stirs.

Oh. Crap. It's Kiba!

"Morning, Toshiko. . . " Kiba says, not really paying attention.

"Uhhhmmm. . . Kiba?" I move my head so I can meet his eyes. "Would you mind letting me go?"

I don't think he's really awake, since he doesn't open his eyes. Kiba pulls me closer.

"Kiba." I glare at him and let loose a huge wave of killing intent.

His eyes shoot open and land on me. Immediately, he releases me and stands up as fast as her can. As soon as I get to my feet, Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi are there.

"What happened?" Minato sounds worried.

"Nothing." I reply. "I just woke up."

"Sorry, Toshiko." Kiba's face is red and he avoids eye contact. "I'll go now. ."

Kiba jets off with Jiraiya and Kakashi trailing him.

"You okay?" Minato asks me.

"Yeah." I nod to him. "I'm fine."

"Kiyoko wants to talk to you about something." He informs me.

"Thanks." I give him a grin and head off to find her.

**Ino POV**

Toshiko sits in a chair in front of me while Kiyoko and the others stand behind me.

"Okay." I begin. "You just need to relax. Open up your mind to me. It shouldn't take long."

She nods in understanding. I go through hand signs and concentrate on Toshiko.

**£~¥ Toshiko's Mindscape ¥~£**

There were tall, huge trees everywhere I looked. A dirt path laid in front of me, lit by paper lanterns that hung from branches of trees. The stars illuminated the inky black sky. An eight year old girl with blue-green hair, red-orange eyes, lightly tanned skin, and bandages wrapped around the right side of her face appeared in front of me. On her back was a large sword.

"I know why you're here." The girl says. "And I don't think you should to do this."

"What?" I ask her. "Why not?"

"It's not a nightmare that I, well my older self, is experiencing." She explains. "It's a memory. And there's a reason I, or she, doesn't want to remember it. If you go through with this, you will only bring pain."

"I'm not turning back now." I give her a defiant look.

"Fine then." She dissolves and so does the forest. "But I warned you. . ."

The scene was changed. Now, I was standing on a beach. A small fishing boat had washed up on shore and a young boy was heading off to explore it. I follow him to it. The boy had short black hair, dark blue eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He gasps in surprise as he sees the same little girl I'd just seen. Except this time, the bandages are soaked in blood.

"P . . . Please . . . Can you help me?" The girl called out weakly.

The boy, only about two or three years older than her, picks up the girl and carries her home.

"Mom! Dad!" The boy shouts. "I need some help! I found a girl on the beach and she's hurt!"

His parents, a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes, rush into the room. As soon as they see the girl, they clear sit her in a chair.

"I'll get a doctor." The father leaves.

"Hold my hand." The mother informs the little girl.

"Kaa-san?" The girl, Toshiko, asks the woman hesitantly.

"No, sweetie." The woman shakes her head sadly. "I'm not your Kaa-san."

"K. . Kaa-san!" Toshiko chokes out a sob.

"Calm down, okay?" The woman pulls Toshiko into her lap and strokes her hair lovingly. "Shhh. . . It's okay. Don't cry. It'll be alright. . . _Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
><em>_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
><em>_She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
><em>_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
><em>_With every bubble she sank with her drink  
><em>_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over  
><em>_The dog days are done  
><em>_The horses are coming  
><em>_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
><em>_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
><em>_Leave all your love and your longing behind  
><em>_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over  
><em>_The dog days are done  
><em>_Can you hear the horses?  
><em>_'Cause here they come_

_And I never wanted anything from you  
><em>_Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh  
><em>_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
><em>_Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over  
><em>_The dog days are done  
><em>_Can you hear the horses?  
><em>_'Cause here they come_

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
><em>_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
><em>_Leave all your love and your longing behind  
><em>_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over  
><em>_The dog days are done  
><em>_Can you hear the horses?  
><em>_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over  
><em>_The dog days are done  
><em>_The horses are coming  
><em>_So you better run . . ._"

As the song ended, Toshiko stopped crying and fell asleep.

The scene shifted to another. Toshiko was just opening her eyes, or eye, and waking up. She was in a hospital bed with fresh bandages over her right eye. Carefully, she sat up.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." The doctor, a young woman with dirty blond hair and green eyes, entered the room. "You're lucky you didn't get here any later, because that cut was infected. Any later and you would have lost that eye. What's your name?"

"Etsuko D. Toshiko." Toshiko answers politely. "What's yours?"

"I'm Dr. Hironori." She smiles at Toshiko. "But you can call me Aimi-san."

"Thank you, Aimi-san." Toshiko gives the doctor a small smile while gently touching the gauze.

"Where did you come from?" Aimi asks, genuinely curious.

". . . Salem Island." Toshiko answers hesitantly.

"What?" Aimi has a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Toshiko asks.

"N-nothing." Aimi pales and grows sweaty. "Excuse me, please."

She practically runs out of the room. Then she does something stupid; she starts talking to the boy's parents right outside the door. Toshiko can hear everything.

"I need to call the Marines." Aimi sounds scared.

"What? Why?" The woman sounds confused.

What the doctor said next made me sick.

"That child is a _demon_." Aimi hisses. "The Marines announced that former Admiral Etsuko D. Maki, along with the rest of the inhabitants of Salem Island, were slaughtered by a demon child with _red eyes and green hair_. If we don't call them, she'll kill us all."

"Are you crazy?!" The father explodes at her. "She's just a little girl!"

"Demons can change their appearance and make themselves look innocent." Aimi argues.

"Don't you dare call them." The mother sounds pissed. "I'll raise her. She'll be the sweetest and nicest of anyone."

"Fine." Aimi growls. "But there will be consequences."

After a couple of weeks, life was great for Toshiko. Osamu, the boy, was like a big brother. Naoko, the mother, and Tomio, the father, were like her parents, although I knew Toshiko would never forget her Kaa-san. The people of the island were cautious around her, but couldn't help but be drawn in by her friendly attitude. But unfortunately, this wasn't her blocked memory for nothing. The wall of the house was suddenly kicked in. A large man in a Marine uniform stood there. Next to him was Aimi.

"There it is." Aimi had venom in her voice as she pointed at Toshiko. "The _Demon_ child."

"I see." The man had lava dripping from one arm. "Then you are no longer of use."

Her kills Aimi on the spot. Then he turns his hate filled eyes on Toshiko. The man pulls out a wanted picture. The same one we showed her.

"'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko." He begins. "You are hereby under arrest and sentenced to death. For aiding a criminal, Takeo Osamu, Naoko, and Tomio are sentenced to death. Take them into the middle of town."

Toshiko has a dead look in her eyes as she follows, but the others fight the whole way and are dragged out. The entire island is present.

"Kill them all, except the girl and the family." The man who killed Aimi orders. "Burn the village to the ground."

He then turns to another Marine and whispers something before walking away. A sinister and viscous smile grew on the creepy man's face. Screams filled the air as innocent people were slaughtered and no one was spared. Homes and businesses burned to the ground. The man steps towards Osamu, Naoko, and Tomio.

"You three are first." The man's voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

Toshiko is then forced to watch as the people who treated her like family are tortured to death. Massive Killing Intent is suddenly thick in the air. Toshiko's eyes are cold and detached as she slips a white glove with a strange design onto her right hand. Then she extends her arm and snaps. Fire erupts, causing an explosion. She does it over and over until all the Marines are dead. Then she makes her way to her small fishing boat, as if in a trance, and sails away.

£~¥ Back to the Present ¥~£

Toshiko POV

Ino stared at me with a horrified expression on her face. The other's expressions varied from shocked, to pissed, to sympathetic, to disgusted. I knew what those nightmares were now.

"No matter where we go. . ." Gaara says in his regular monotone voice. ". . . People are still afraid of the unknown and deem whoever they please as 'good' or 'evil'."

"No wonder why I blocked it." I frown at the sky. '_Never. I will never let those bastard Marines take away anyone I care about ever again . . .'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Hope you thought it was good! Review! Review!<strong> **REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8 Stowaways

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Hey guys! Welcome back! And to all you newcomers, I hope you like the story. I'd like to thank sco23 for the OCs Yanagi Daisuke, Kamiya Mai, and Matsuki Erika. **

**Toshiko Pairing Options:**

**Kiba**

**Kakashi**

**Zabuza**

**No one**

**Other (PM or Review)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Stowaways<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"Captain." Manabu has a horrified expression on his face. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" I pout a little. "It's a good idea. We can get on the Grand Line and increase our food supply."

"What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru asks.

"Our Captain here. . ." Manabu announces. " . . . thinks it'd be easier to enter the Grand Line through the Calm Belt."

"Nani?!" Most of the group shouts.

"Are you insane?!" Ino yells.

"Yes I am, thank you." I give her a bright smile.

"How exactly are we supposed to get there?" Tenten asks. "As soon as we enter the Calm Belt, we'll be surrounded by Sea Kings with no way to escape."

"Oh yeah. ." I l grin sheepishly as my cheeks turn red.

"Let's just enter through Reverse-Mountain." Yuuta yawns.

"We can't." Hinata speaks up. "There's a giant whale blocking the way on the other side. It'll swallow us."

"Fine." I think it over. "How about we enter via the sky."

"That sounds . . . incredibly difficult." Kakashi sweats a bullet.

"All the more reason, dattebane!" Kushina grins at me.

"Hell yeah!" I knuckle bump her.

"You already came close to death once, so why not a second time?" Isamu says sarcastically.

"I'm a pirate." I inform him. "I put my life on the line for the sake of adventure, my Nakama, my dream, and freedom. Things might not always turn out so easy and I may suffer defeat every once in a while, but as long as I have even just one of those things, I'll be fine. And If I happen to die in the process, that's fine by me."

The crew's reaction vary from admiration to approval, from shock to worry, and a couple are pretty angry or upset.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Tsunade asks.

"Yuuta." I begin. "Can you temporarily turn the ship into a hot air balloon?"

"I'll get to work." Yuuta sighs. "This will probably take a couple of days though. So I'll be done in . . .eighteen hours."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

"Toshiko!" Yuuta calls out. "It's done! We can leave whenever you're ready."

Yuuta had taken down the sails in order to create a balloon type thing that would be able to hold the ship and put some kind of device on top of the lookout post.

"All we need is an energy source." Yuuta continues.

"Would the heat of a star work?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it should." He nods.

"Show me what to do." I gesture to the device.

"Put your hand in here and focus your energy, adding more until we're in the air, and then try to level it out so we're flying at a constant height." Yuuta shows as he explains. "Think you can do that?"

"Yeah." I nod to him. "Tell everyone we go airborne in five minutes."

"You got it." He leaves to inform the crew.

I wait patiently for five minutes and then focus my energy to my hand. The balloon, which had just been draped across Hijōshiki no kakumei, now inflates. The ship, Hijōshiki no kakumei, is slowly lifted from the sea and into the air.

"I believe I can fly ~!" I sing loudly.

**Kiyoko POV**

"What is she doing?" Hinata asks me.

"Being her usual happy self." I grin.

Toshiko was singing random songs at the top of her lungs from where she was keeping the ship in the air. Kouki, Hinata, Kiba, and I were playing card games. Shikamaru was cloud watching, TenTen and Neji were catching up, and Tsunade was stocking the infirmary. The rest of the crew was scattered throughout the ship.

"We're lucky her other half isn't here." Kouki comments.

"Huh?" Kiba says. "What do you mean?"

"Her best friend, my sister." Kouki replies. "Whenever she's around, they make dirty jokes."

"Really?" Hinata asks.

"Yep." I nod in confirmation. "But if someone deliberately hits on her, she'll blush and try to get away from them or hide behind somebody."

"Toshiko!" Manabu suddenly calls out. "You can lower us now!"

"Got it!" Toshiko replies.

"So we're almost there?" Kiba asks Manabu.

"That's right." He nods.

"We've heard stories about the Grand Line, but have never actually been there." Hinata says.

"Right." Kiba nods. "We've actually just been working like we normally would have in the village."

**3rd Person POV**

"That reminds me. . ." Jiraiya says. "In the years you've lived in this part of the world, have you seen any nin from any of the other villages?"

"A few. . ." Shikamaru speaks as he stands up. "We've seen Kumo, Suna, and Oto. That's pretty much it . . ."

"Did you see . . ." Jiraiya trails off, a sad look on his face.

"Sorry." Shikamaru shakes his head. "If he made it, there are only three possibilities. Either we just missed him, he's already on the Grand Line, or. . .he didn't make it and Truth let him pass on."

"Who're you talking about?" A voice asks.

The ninja quickly turn to see a thirteen year old boy with soft black cornrows, round light brown eyes, and caramel skin leaning against the mast. He's about five feet tall with a lean, but slightly muscular build. He wears a maroon colored jumpsuit with columbia blue stripes in both sides and a Konoha hetai-ate tied around his forehead with colombia blue fabric.

"How did you get onboard?" Kiyoko glares at him.

"It wasn't that hard." He smirks.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden." A girl appears next to him.

She has scarlet red hair tied in twin pig tails that go to the middle of her back, slant small red eyes, and pale skin with a reddish tint. She's about four foot nine with a lean and slightly curvy figure. The thirteen year old also had a hetai-ate around her head, but with red cloth.

_'That outfit looks like what I used to wear. . .'_ Tenten thinks to herself.

"It's not like we're the only ones who snuck onboard." A stoic female voice says as a girl with slightly pale skin, slant ice blue eyes, and white hair.

She wore black leather clothes to show off her figure and had her hetai-ate tied around her waist like a belt. The girl was about an inch shorter than the first girl.

"There are more of you onboard?" Kiyoko demands.

"Should we get the captain?" Hinata asks.

"No." Yuuta tells them. "If she gets distracted, we're all dead."

"I recognize you three." Tsunade says. "Yanagi Daisuke, Kamiya Mai, and Matsuki Erika. Team Four."

"I'm Daisuke." The boy has a mischievous smile. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Erika." The redhead gives them a warm smile.

"Mai." The white-haired girl says curtly.

"What did you mean when you said they're were others?" Jiraiya questions them.

"One Taki nin is hiding out somewhere on your ship." Mai informs them. "Six from Kumo, three from Kiri, and three missing nin."

"Nani?!" Everyone except the three and Toshiko yell in shock.

"You don't have to shout, un." The male version of Ino, Dedeira, sits on the rail of the ship. "We're right here, un."

"They can see that, Gaki." Sasori, no longer a human puppet, says from beside him.

"Hn." Uchiha Itachi stood next to them, his eyes black.

Killer B, Motoi, Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Nii Yugito sit next to each other on the stairs leading to the kitchen. Terumī Mei, Ao, and Chojuro appear behind the three thirteen year olds. The seven tails Jinchūriki, Fu, stands next to Killer B. The ship rocks violently as it reconnects with the ocean.

**Toshiko POV**

"We're on the Grand Line!" I shout enthusiastically as I hop off the look out post and onto the deck. "I hope you guys are ready!"

I freeze as several sets of eyes move to me.

"I thought we'd picked up some extras." I give my 'D' grin. "Welcome aboard!"

"Umm. . . Captain?" Manabu speaks up. "Did you know they were onboard?"

"What kind of captain would I be if I didn't?" I frown at him.

"You sensed us?" A stoic voice asks.

"Yeah." I say to the young man with black hair and black eyes. "It's called 'Haki'."

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." A woman with auburn hair styled in a strange way speaks with a kind smile. "I am Terumī Mei, former Mizukage of Kirigakure. The two beside me are Ao and Chojuro."

"My name is Etsuko D. Toshiko." I announce. "But you already knew that, right? Since you're still onboard, then it must've been because you're not completelyp sure of the state of the world right now. Am I right?"

Many of them nod in agreement.

"I'm Killer B, but you can call me Lord Jinchūriki." The guy with the kanji for 'iron' on his right shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yanagi Daisuke, Kamiya Mai, and Matsuki Erika are OCs that sco23 let me borrow. Or have. Anyway. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Treasure and a Rescue Mission

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Welcome back! Toshiko will be paired with an OC of my own making.**

**Pairing: Kiyoko X Sanji, Kushina X Minato, Tsunade X Jiraiya, Shikamaru X Temari, Sakura X Naruto, Tenten X Neji, Hinata X Kiba, Nico Robin X Sai, Daisuke X Erika. The rest will be revealed later. Oh and there *Might* be a suggestive scene in this chapter, so read if you dare.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Mai, Daisuke, and Erika were given to me from sco23**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Treasure and a Rescue Mission<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

There were a lot less tensions once everyone had been introduced. I thought about what to do next. They'd agreed, somewhat reluctantly, to join my crew. I didn't really mind. We need all the help we can get if we're going to take down the World Government. Nothing short of an all out war could stop the oppressive, corrupt government. At the moment, I was draped over the rail of the ship.

"Sooo bored!" I groan.

"Get over it." Karui says. "There's nothing to do."

"Hmm. . ." I look up. "My adventure detector is in overdrive. Something awesome is about to happen."

"What?" Karui gives me a doubtful look.

In the distance is an island. There's a large black cloud hovering over it and it's emanating a dark aura that screams '**DEATH FOR ALL**'.

"Oi!" I shout excitedly. "There's an island!"

"I spotted that island earlier." Ao comments.

"Nani?!" I gape at him. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I don't think going there is such a good idea." Manabu says.

"And pass up on an adventure?" I give him a horrified look. "I can't believe you!"

"Captain. . ?" Kiyoko asks with a hint of uncertainty.

"I'll see you there!" I call out.

I concentrate all of my energy, making my body glow bright yellow, jump into the air, and release the energy. The built up energy causes me to rocket towards the island.

**Kiyoko POV**

"Where did our Captain go?" I ask, feeling a bit of unease.

"There. . ." Yuuta yawns and points lazily to the 'death' island. "That dumbass has no sense of danger."

"She . .ate a Devil's Fruit." Shikamaru points out.

"Three teams of four are going to be chosen to get her back." I announce. "Who wants to hunt down our Captain on a possibly cursed island?"

Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, and Minato form the first team. Ao, Zabuza, Chojuro, and Isamu form a second team. The last team is comprised of Neji, Karui, Omoi, and Jiraiya. The three teams head off in different directions to search the island.

**{^^~~~+= Team One =+~~~^^}**

"Can you see her, Hinata?" Kiba asks his former teammate.

"No." Hinata shakes her head in dismissal. "I can't sense her at all. It's like her chakra suddenly vanished."

**{^^~~~+= Toshiko =+~~~^^}**

The Captain of the Angel Pirates was currently staring down a sign etched in stone. The words were in some strange language.

_'Beware of what lies ahead, for thieves will likely end up dead.'_ The words come to her mind. _'Only those whose blood runs true, can enter here and start anew.'_

"How did I know that?" Toshiko questions out loud.

_'Doesn't matter.'_ She shrugs and enters the cave-like place. _'__I wonder what's in here. . .'_

The cave is dark. She raises her hand and makes it glow a whitish blue color. There are strange drawings all over the walls. Then it comes to an end. Toshiko inspects it and discovers a hole in the wall the size of a hand.

_'Maybe there's a switch inside. . .'_ She slips her hand inside, only to feel a sharp pain.

"Fuck!" Toshiko yells.

A wave of exhaustion hits her.

"Kairoseki?!" She scowls at the wall.

She can feel the blood running from the cut in her hand. Whatever it is that has pierced her hand retracts and Toshiko quickly pulls her hand from it. The cut has closed, but there's still a crimson stain. She wipes it off onto her shirt. The ground shakes a little as a crack appears in the wall. It splits open to a room. The room itself is full of all kinds of things. A tingling sensation goes through her body and the back of her eyes burn a little, but she ignores it. Instead, she stares in awe at the contents of the room. Books and scrolls decorate the walls of the room, treasure covers the floor, weapons are scattered throughout the pile, and every kind of musical instrument is there. She takes the bag off of her back and straps a sleek red and silver guitar on. Toshiko pulls out a scroll that Jiraiya had made to store things. She's able to fit almost all of the literature in it. Another scroll fits the treasure, weapons, and most of the instruments. The scrolls are carried under either arm. A pleased smile comes onto her face as she leave.

**{^^~~~+= Team Two =+~~~^^}**

"I see her!" Ao suddenly announces. "Seven miles north! It looks like team three isn't that far away from her."

"So we can go back to the ship, right?" Isamu asks.

"Might as well." Zabuza says.

**{^^~~~+= Team Three =+~~~^^}**

"It shouldn't be that hard to find her." Omoi comments.

"She's only half a mile away from us." Neji informs them. "East."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Karui shouts. "Let's get her!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Omoi asks.

"What was that?!" She glares at him.

"I guess flat chested women -"

"Don't finish that sentence." KI pours off Karui in waves.

"Hey guys!" Toshiko's voice calls out. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you, idiot!" Karui shouts at the girl.

The four of them land in front of her.

"Whoa!" They shout.

Their Captain now had pitch black sclera.

"What?" She gives them a confused look. "What's wrong?"

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

"I still don't get what's wrong." I comment as we board the ship.

"Your eyes!" Kiyoko shouts. "What happened?!"

"Oh yeah!" I show them the scrolls. "I found all this awesome stuff in some kind of cave!"

"Toshi-chan." Kiyoko pulls out a hand mirror with a worried expression. "Take a look."

"Nice!" I comment when I see the sclera.

I hand back the mirror.

"I don't see what the problem is." I inform her.

"I guess there isn't one." Kiyoko admits with an aggravated sigh. "But your eyes are freaking me out."

"That's fine." I slip on a pair of black shades. "How about this?"

"Much better." Karui comments.

"It's about time." A blade presses against my throat. "You're coming with me."

"Nani?" I stiffen.

The rest of my crew have taken up defensive positions.

"Call off your crew." The person, male if the deep voice is any indication, wraps the other arm around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Or what?" I snarl.

"Or I'll have my men shoot down this ship." He breathes into my ear.

"Stand down." I nod to my crew.

I concentrate, making my limbs heat up at a rapid pace. Handcuffs are suddenly clasped onto both of my wrists. A wave of exhaustion hits me and I nearly fall.

"Damn you." I growl weakly.

"This woman is coming with me." The man tells the crew. "If you follow, I won't hesitate to split her throat. I don't have to bring her in alive."

He presses the blade against my neck, drawing blood to emphasize his point. I hiss in pain.

"You're in charge, Kiyoko." I inform my chef with a weak smile. "Don't do something stupid."

The man quickly turns me to face him, places my handcuffed arms over his shoulder, and then drapes me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. From here, I can see the white coat he's wearing that had 'Justice' on it and the large Navy battleship next to my own ship.

**Kiyoko POV**

"What the hell are we waiting for?!" Karui yells. "Let's go get her back!"

"That guy who just took our Captain was an Admiral." Temari informs us. "Compared to a Kage. . .an Admiral could probably beat at least three, maybe four, without breaking a sweat."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" B asks. "Just sit here and enjoy the view?"

"If we want to get her back, we'll have to be careful." I begin. "Alright. A team of seven, eight at the max, will have to infiltrate the Marine ship and break her out. We need people who are incredibly stealthy to do this. People who can follow a plan and think on their feet."

In the end Shikamaru, Zabuza, Haku, Neji, Daisuke, Erika, Itachi, and Kakashi are chosen to go.

"Wait a couple of days before you go, so you can build up your strength." I tell them.

**Toshiko POV**

"I can walk." I inform the Marine.

He doesn't answer, but continues to walk down a corridor.

"Do you get your kicks from tying up women?" I try to provoke him. "That's pretty kinky."

"Stay quiet." He snaps.

"Ooooooohhh!" I smirk. "It's a snark attack! Somebody close the beaches!"

He kicks open a door and throws me onto some kind of bed.

"You will stay in here until we have reached our destination." He informs me.

I can finally get a good look at him. He has short, messy dark brown hair, forest green eyes, golden skin, and a stern expression on his face. He has to be at least seven foot five with a lean, yet muscular build. The guy couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty.

"I'm Toshiko." I give him a 'D' smile. "What's your name?"

Instead of an answer, he slams the door. So much for hospitality. I scan my temporary living quarters with a bit of weariness. It was a dark room and the only light was from cracks in the ceiling. No bathroom. Figures. The only thing in here is a bed, a pillow, a blanket that probably won't even cover me completely, and a small table. I lay back onto the bed with a sigh. Dammit! How could I've been caught so easily?! It was those damned fucking Kairoseki cuffs! While it was true that I could still use chakra or alchemy, I was too drained at the moment. And I don't have chalk.

_'Guess I'm stuck.'_ I conclude._ 'Nothing else to do but wait for them to let me have a potty break.'_

**{^^~~~+= Two Days Later =+~~~^^}**

**Kiyoko POV**

"There's an island not too far away!" Manabu declares.

"What kind?" I ask.

My question is answered when cold sweeps over us and it begins to snow. A winter island. The eight people chosen to retrieve Toshiko had already left. Everyone staying behind, including myself, is worried about her. I hope she gets back safe.

**Toshiko POV**

"Food." The Marine guy enters with a plate of meat and vegetables.

"Hmm. . ." I don't bother to really acknowledge him.

I just continue to stare at the ceiling. No sleep for almost two and a half days. The circles under my eyes had probably darkened. He hasn't left yet.

"Have you finally started to regret your evil deeds?" The man who captured me asks.

"Evil deeds my ass." I snort.

"Watch what you say." A blade presses against my throat.

"I can't physically see the words coming out of my mouth." I smirk.

"Don't push it, Silvers." He growls, drawing blood.

I meet his green eyes. He's scowling at me. My smirk drops. I'm too tired to be cheerful right now. My glasses were gone and he'd taken my swords a while ago.

"Etsuko." I look away from him. "It's Etsuko D. Toshiko. Not Silvers D. Toshiko."

"How dare you try to claim that name!" He sounds completely furious. "Etsuko D. Maki was a great Admiral and you killed her!"

I close my eyes and fight the anger rising inside me.

"Are you asleep, Silvers?" He questions me.

"No." I answer flatly. "I can't and won't sleep."

"Why is that?" He pulls his sword away.

I don't answer him. There's no point.

". . ." I can tell he's staring at me. "Tadashi Masanori."

"Huh?" I glance at him.

"My name is Tadashi Masanori." He repeats. "Admiral. Nicknamed Kimura."

"And you're telling me this because. . . ?" I turn my head lazily to him.

The slamming door is my only answer. I sniff the air and wince. I need a bath.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

The door swings open. Masanori stands there with a towel.

"Come with me." He gestures.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask sarcastically.

"No." He shakes his head. "I can smell your stink from across the ship. It's time for a bath."

"Awww~!" I give him an exaggerated pout. "You don't want me to stink up the whole ship? I didn't know you cared, Masa-kun."

His eye twitches violently and he puts me over his shoulder. When we get the room with the bath, he sets me down, puts the towel on a hook, and starts to leave.

"I think you're forgetting something. . ." I inform him.

"And what would that be?" Masanori faces me.

"I can't bathe with these on." I hold up my cuffed wrists.

For a few minutes, it seems like he's debating something.

"I'll help you then." Masanori shuts the door and walks over.

"What?! No!" My face turns red. "That's incredibly inappropriate! Aren't there any women on board?!"

"It seems you have some shame after all." He comments. "No, there aren't any other women on this ship. And since I can't remove your cuffs, I'll have to tear your upper clothing."

"Or. . ." I begin. "You could take these cuffs off me and I can bathe myself."

"No chance."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

I quickly hop into the bath. My face was entirely red and it wasn't going to fade soon. A guy just undressed me. I sigh in content at the feeling of the hot water. I relax a bit and get my hair wet. My eyes close and I'm almost completely relaxed. That is, until a wash cloth is pressed against my back. After a few minutes I force myself to relax. My eyelids start to droop. Gotta. . .stay. . . .awake. . . .

**Masanori POV**

"Time to get out." I step away from the bath.

She doesn't make a move. I scowl and shake her shoulder a bit. Nothing.

"Dammit." I take off my Jacket, pull her out, and wrap it around her.

There's no need for my men to see her naked. She might be a dangerous criminal, but no one deserved that kind of fate. Especially not a woman. Why couldn't this be easier? 'Hell's Angel' Silvers D. Toshiko behaved the exact opposite of what I expected she would. It took all my self control not to smirk or chuckle when she made a sarcastic comment or made a joke. I kick the door to her cell open and try to place her on the bed. The key word being try. The criminal absolutely refused to let go. An aggravated sigh leaves me and I shut the door with a foot. The only thing I can do now is sit here and wait for her to wake up.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

My bed shifts a bit beneath me, making me wake up half way. A content sigh leaves my mouth. It almost feels like I'm sitting upright, leaning against something. The cloth touching my bare skin is softer than normal. And I'm warm, which is weird since the room was normally cold. I stretch out against my bed with a long yawn.

"It's about time you woke up." Masanori's breath in my ear makes a shiver go down my spine.

"Huh?" I pull back, only to see that my handcuffed wrists are looped around his neck. "How'd I get back here?"

"You fell asleep in the bath." He informs me. "I brought you here."

"Uhhh. ." I look down, my face turning red. "I'd rather not be in this kind of position."

This whole scene seems like it came straight from a romance novel. I've only ever been this close to a handful of people before, but this felt different for some reason.

"What kind of position do you mean?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugghh. ." I lean foreword and lift my arms from around him.

"What kind of noise was that?" Masanori asks with barely concealed laughter.

"Shut up!" I hop out off his lap, accidentally causing the jacket to slip from my shoulders. "Frick!"

"Be more careful." Masanori growls as he wraps me up in the jacket.

I hold the jacket to my body to keep it there. Masanori leaves, shutting the door after him. I hit my head against the wall.

"Dammit. . ." I growl.

"Toshi-chan?" A familiar female voice asks as the door opens.

"Erika?" I turn to see the thirteen year old redhead quietly slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I - Are you naked?" She gives me a horrified look.

"Yep." I scowl. "I was bathed."

"Oh." Erika looks at a loss for words. "I'll . .ummm. .get you some clothes."

"Sounds good." I nod to ger.

She quickly leaves. While she's gone, I pace the room.

**{^^~~~+= With the Rescue Team =+~~~^^}**

**3rd Person POV**

"I found her!" Erika announces as she nears the group. "But we need some clothes for her."

"I'll get the clothes." Kakashi speaks up.

"Alright." Erika nods. "Who has experience unlocking handcuffs?"

Kakashi raises a hand.

"Of course you have, Hatake." Zabuza remarks.

"Maa, maa. ." Kakashi turns to him. "What are you trying to imply?"

"You're a total man-whore." Zabuza replies.

"Troublesome. . ." Shikamaru mutters.

**{^^~~~+= With Toshiko =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

The door opens only wide enough for two people to slip in. One is Erika. The other is Kakashi. I pull the jacket tighter around me.

"Hold out your wrists." He orders.

I hesitantly hold them out, which makes the jacket fall. Erika makes some kind of horrified sound and Kakashi looks away. He quickly unlocks the cuffs and I feel my strength returning. Then he exits as fast as he can.

"Who picked these clothes?" I ask with a slightly horrified tone.

The outfit somewhat resembled the Kuja warrior outfit. The skirt hung low on my hips and showed off the sides of my legs, since it was more of an ankle length loin cloth. The top was short sleeved, didn't connect in the front, showing more cleavage than I was comfortable with, and stopped a few inches past my breasts.

"Kakashi." Erika answers with a groan.

"Frick." I sigh in exasperation. "What about my swords and guitar?"

"Zabuza and Haku are retrieving them." Erika answers as we slip out.

Kakashi, Erika, and I sneak off the ship and onto the island that it's docked at. We meet up with the others in a back alley in the town. Zabuza hands me my swords. Next to him and Haku is a slumped figure with senbon in his neck.

"Is he. . ?" I gesture to the passed out guy.

"He's just paralyzed." Haku says.

"Is that the guy who took her in the first place?" Daisuke asks.

"Hai." Haku nods in conformation.

"He caused a lot of trouble for us." Zabuza says. "So we'll be taking him with us to make sure he doesn't get in our way again."

"Troublesome. . ." Shikamaru mutters. "Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10 Journey to Pirate's Cove

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Welcome back my loyal readers! Here is the next chapter of the Angel Pirates!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I do not own Daisuke, Erika, Mai, or Poison D. Clover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Journey to Pirate's Cove<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"It's time to take them out." I turn to Haku.

He nods and removes the senbon from Masanori's neck. The man himself sits up straight and takes in a deep breath. For a few seconds everything is okay. His forest green eyes meet my red-orange eyes. His right hand changes into branches and wrap around me. The eight people who are here shift into defensive positions.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" Masanori growls at me.

"Hmmm. . ." I have a thoughtful expression before smiling brightly. "Nope. Don't have any."

"Let Toshi-chan go!" Daisuke yells at him.

"Leave our Captain alone!" Erika says.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Haku speaks, senbon ready in hand.

"She slaughtered two entire islands!" Masanori argues. "And among the casualties was retired Admiral Etsuko D. Maki."

The temperature around us increases. I release unrestricted killing intent at the man who held me prisoner for three days. Anger bubbles inside me as the memories of those two islands surface.

"How dare you. . ." My voice comes out low. "You don't know shit about what happened on those fucking islands! So until you know, you better keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Itachi takes advantage of Masanori's shocked expression to get in his line of sight and put him in a genjutsu. Masanori's arm returns to normal as he slumps to the ground.

"None of us took into account that he might've eaten a Devil's Fruit?" Zabuza asks.

"How troublesome . . ." Shikamaru mutters. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I agree with Zabuza and Haku's earlier statement." I say as the anger leaves me. "He'll have to stay with us so we can keep an eye on him."

"It seems that Temari was wrong in her assessment." Neji states. "It seems that these people are susceptible to genjutsu or chakra based attacks."

"It's not like he'll be able to go anywhere." Daisuke says. "We'll be on a ship surrounded by water."

"Here." Erika hands me a transponder snail. "Kiyoko said to call her."

"Thank you." I talk into the phone extension. "Kiyoko? This is Toshiko calling."

"**Toshiko**?" Kiyoko's voice comes out. "**We've been so worried! Are you okay? We're at Drumm Kingdom, but it's not safe to meet here.**"

"What's the next island?" I ask her.

"**Umm. . .**" She sounds like she's thinking about it. "**Pirate's Cove.**"

"Perfect!" I grin. "We can meet up there. Good luck!"

"**Oh, wait!**" Kiyoko says. "**We've got a new member! He was on the winter island.**"

"Okay." I nod to myself.

I hang up the transponder snail and turn to the eight, nine technically, that are here.

"We're going to need an Eternal Post for Pirate's Cove." I inform them.

"Hn." Itachi heads off.

"And I need better clothes." I give Kakashi a weary look. "Do you want to come with me, Erika?"

"Sure." She grins at me.

"We'll meet up on the North coast and set sail." They nod in agreement.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Unfortunately, Erika and I aren't able to get any other clothes. So now, I'm stuck wearing what Kakashi got me. We get a decent sized ship and set sail.

_'I think I forgot something . . .'_ I search my mind. _'But what was it. . . ?'_

"What are you thinking about?" I look up to see Neji.

"That's it!" I yell, standing up. "I finally remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Zabuza has an annoyed expression.

"I thought you looked kind of familiar before and now I remember." I say to Neji. "My Imouto, Kazuki, her eyes look like yours!"

"Are you two related by blood?" His eyes narrow.

"Nope." I shake my head. "She doesn't know who her parents are. The four of us just kind of stuck together. There was really no one else, except the mountain bandits, Makino, and the occasional visit from Jiji."

"Somebody here has the Byakugan?" Shikamaru says. "Tch. . .troublesome. . ."

"This might change things . . ." Kakashi comments. "There could be several people who have the ability to control or access their chakra."

"Kazuki said that her eyes didn't look like that until after she ate a Devil's Fruit." I frown.

"So she probably doesn't even realize how to use it. . ." Neji turns to me. "If we happen to meet up with your younger sister, would you mind if I trained her how to properly use it?"

"It's up to her, not me." I shrug.

"How long before we get to Pirate's Cove?" Daisuke asks.

"About five or so days." Shikamaru answers. "We should have enough food and water for the time being."

"What about him?" Erika gestures to Masanori.

"He's not going anywhere." I grin. "We're on the sea and he's eaten a Devil's Fruit. This boat is so small that if he tries to attack one of us and misses, he'll fall right into the water."

"I can hear you." Masanori grumbles.

"I didn't expect you to wake up after only two days." Itachi comments.

"What are you wearing?" Masanori smirks at me.

"Clothes." I snap, crossing my arms.

"Feisty." His smirk widens.

"Shut up." I glare at him, a blush making an appearance on my face. "And since when did you gain a sense of humor?"

"It tends to come out when I'm being held prisoner." That infuriating smirk is still on his face.

I scowl at him, feeling the anger build up. Turning my back to him, I sit criss-cross on the wooden floor.

"Awww. . ." I can sense him getting closer. "Is the little Marimo mad?"

"It's my natural hair color, dammit!"

**Kiyoko POV**

"How long before we get there?" Minato asks.

"One more day." Manabu replies. "I hope they didn't have too much trouble. . ."

"This is Toshiko we're talking about." Kouki snorts. "By the time we see them again, they'll probably have gotten into tons of trouble."

"It wouldn't surprise me." I grin.

**Toshiko POV**

It had been for days so far. And all four days, Masanori had continued to make remarks or jokes that would piss me off in one way or another. I tried my hardest not to hit him. I did. But somehow, Kakashi, Zabuza, and Daisuke had to hold me back. Not only that, but he also attempted to kill me several times. Of course, the only thing he got, was a nice swim. I lay in my hammock, staring at the ceiling as the waves gently rock the ship. A sigh escapes me. As usual, I'd gotten little sleep. Maybe I could just . . .

**{^^~~~+= With Masanori =+~~~^^}**

The former ninja keep a close eye on the Marine Admiral. All he seems to be doing right now is looking out across the ocean. Kakashi and Haku decide to walk over to him, standing on either side.

"What did your Captain mean when she said that earlier?" The Admiral asks. "When she said I have no idea about what actually happened on those islands?"

"Ahh. ." Kakashi nods in understanding. "You want to know the reason why she got so mad. . . Her Kaa-san was on one of those islands."

"What?!" Masanori gives him a shocked look. "But then why did she slaughter -?!"

"She didn't." Haku cuts him off. "The Marines did. They were there looking for her, but her Kaa-san refused to give her up."

"Wait!" A look of understanding crosses his face. "She claimed that her name was 'Etsuko' earlier. . . Does that mean. . . ?"

"That's right." Kakashi nods. "Etsuko D. Maki was her Kaa-san."

Masanori is quiet after that.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

"You want to what?!" I give Masanori an incredulous look.

"Apologize." Masanori repeated. "I'm sorry for any of the remarks I made that might've made you angry. And also for trying to kill you."

"What do you expect me to say?" I ask him.

"How about 'I accept your apologies'?" He says.

"Yeah, sure." I respond. "I accept your apologies. It takes up too much energy to be pissed off at someone all the time."

"You sound like Shikamaru." Daisuke grins.

"Tch. . . Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mutters.

"Guys!" Erika yells from front of the ship. "We're here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it for now! Hope to see ya next time! Don't forget to REVIEW! I really need those OCs! Thank you BXE for the OC! She will make an appearance in the next chapter! Hope you liked the conflict between Masanori and Toshiko! Incase you didn't realize it, yes, I gave Kazuki (femLuffy) the Byakugan<strong>. **One more thing . . . Notice that I didn't have Masanori confirm or deny wether or not he has a Devil's Fruit. It could be that. . . .or it could be the Mokuton_._**


	12. Chapter 11 Arrival at Pirate's Cove

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Welcome back my loyal readers! Here is the next chapter of the Angel Pirates! Thank you Sco23 and BXE for the OCs!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I do not own Daisuke, Erika, Mai, or Poison D. Clover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Arrival at Pirate's Cove<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"This place is huge!" I grin as I examine the buildings around me.

As soon as the island was spotted, I took off for the island. This place is beautiful! It looked like some kind of ancient kingdom. . . Pirates walk down the street without fear of being captured.

_"Did you hear?"_ One woman whispers to another a couple of feet away.

_"Oh, yes!" _The second woman gushes. _"Isn't it exciting! The Whitebeard Pirates! Here!"_

_'The Whitebeard Pirates . . . ?'_ The situation concerns me a bit._ 'Better try not to cause a commotion. . .'_

At that moment, a shrill scream echoes from a nearby tavern. Curious, I follow the sound to a cozy looking restaurant. A crowd has gathered already.

". . .just suddenly died!"

" . . .right in the middle of eating. . ."

"What?" I wonder out loud as I navigate my way to the front.

If it was one thing I a Mmmnn was good at, it was moving through a large crowd of people. At the table, is a shirtless man with a muscular build, wavy dark brown hair the reached his shoulders, and an orange cowboy hat with beads. I couldn't see his face, because it was buried in a large plate of food.

_'This seems familiar. . .'_ My eyes narrow and then widen. _'No way!'_

"Ace!" I shout. "Kazuki is gonna eat all your food!"

"Huh?" He sits up straight.

The crowd falls over in shock. I grin and take a seat next to him.

"Napkin?" I ask him.

He takes it, as if in a daze, and cleans the food off of his face.

"Long time, no see." His eyes widen. "Ne, Ace-niichan?"

"Toshi-chan!?" Ace hugs me and laughs. "It's good to see you! Do you have a crew yet?"

"Yep." I nod. "I've got a lot of people on my crew. Unfortunately, we got separated not too long ago. We're supposed to be meeting up on this island."

"Cool. ." He grins suddenly and jerks his thumb to indicate his back. "Check it out. I'm part of the Whitebeard Pirates. . ."

"Really?" My eyes widen.

"Toshi-chan. . ." His eyes narrow. "What are you wearing?"

"Ahh. . ." I remember that I'm still wearing the exposing outfit. "Well, I didn't have any other clothes at the time, so Kakashi got some."

"Who-?!"

"There you are, Ace." A man with blond hair that resembles a pineapple, light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin sits down at the table with us. "We've been looking everywhere for you, yoi."

"Is this you're girlfriend?" A man with russet brown hair in some weird hairdo, strangely styled black facial hair, and dark brown eyes chuckles as he sits down.

"Wha-!" I'm about to insult him.

"No." An arm rests itself on my shoulders. "She's my lover."

My brain malfunctions for a moment. I'm not sure, bit I think my entire face is red.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ace shouts angrily, flames appearing on his shoulders.

"Aren't you Admiral Kimura, yoi?" The blond man asks.

"Yep." Masanori replies.

My brain finally starts functioning again.

"We are not lovers!" I shove his arm away.

"Of course we are. . ." He picks me off of the seat, sits down, and pulls me into his lap. "I've already seen you naked."

At that moment, my brain stops working.

**Third Person POV**

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ace demands angrily as he pulls Toshiko into his own lap. "Leave my Imouto alone!"

"That's the Toshiko you were talking about?" The guy with brown hair asks. "Sorry for the girlfriend comment."

"Why are you here anyway, yoi?" The blond man asks Masanori.

"Her and a few members of her crew took me prisoner after I captured her." Masanori gestures the unresponsive form of Toshiko.

"And how exactly did you see her naked?" There's a dangerous tone in Ace's voice.

"I bathed her." The Admiral answers nonchalantly.

"Marco. . ." Ace says without turning. "Would you mind watching my Imouto for a few hours? You can take her to the ship if you want."

"Sure, yoi." Ace places the blue-green haired seventeen year old girl in the blond man's lap.

With that, Ace stands up and beings to attack Masanori.

**{^^~~~+= With the Rescue Team =+~~~^^}**

"Where do you think they went?" Erika asks.

Her answer is a large explosion about a mile into the town. The eight of them rush over. When they get there, they see Masanori fighting, and losing to, a man who's literally on fire.

"Oi, Masanori-teme!" Daisuke yells. "Where's our Captain?!"

"Some guy with spiky blond hair took off with her!" Masanori answers. "I could really use some help right now!"

**{^^~~~+= With Toshiko =+~~~^^}**

"I can walk now. . ." My face is still red.

"So your Ace's Imouto, yoi?" The blond asks as he sets me on my feet.

"Yeah." I nod. "I'm Toshiko. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Marco, yoi." The blond gives a small smile.

"And I'm Thatch." The man with the weird hairstyle grins.

"Soo. . ." I give them a devious grin, the blush finally fading. "Wanna swap blackmail material on Ace-niichan?"

Their grins match my own.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Thatch says.

**{^^~~~+= With the Rescue Team =+~~~^^}**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Masanori back there?" Erika asks.

During the journey to Pirate's Cove, they'd come to think of him of at least an acquaintance.

"Why not?" Daisuke grins. "He was getting his ass handed to him!"

"Did you hear what he said?" Haku asks. "A man with spiky blond hair. . ."

"It could be him." Kakashi acknowledged. "But it might not be, so don't get your hopes up."

"Hai." Six of them answer.

Itachi stays quiet.

"Hey! Guys!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Kiyoko!" Erika says. "Toshiko was captured again!"

"Nani?!" Kiba yells in shock. "Again?!"

"By a man with spiky blond hair." Daisuke informs the Rest of the crew.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"Maybe." Kakashi answers.

**{^^~~~+= With Toshiko =+~~~^^}**

"Where to?" I ask Marco and Thatch.

"There's a nice cafe not too far from here." Thatch tells me.

"Do you mean Suzie's Jams, yoi?" Marco pales a little.

"Yeah." Thatch grins at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Marco's reaction has made me curious.

"You'll see, yoi." Marco shudders.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

"You go in first, yoi." Marco opens the door.

"Okay. . ." I give him an 'are you serious?' look.

The second I walk in, I'm nearly blinded.

**"Congratulations!"** A female voice yells enthusiastically over a microphone. **"Let's welcome our next performer to the stage! Come on up! You with the blue-green hair!"**

"Nani?" I turn to Marco and Thatch expectantly.

"Every time a group of more than two people come in, the first person to enter has to preform onstage." Thatch grins.

"Huh?!" I can't go up there by myself! "But I can't-!"

"Don't worry." A kind voice says. "I can back you up, if you want."

I turn to see a woman about six feet tall with a slightly curved body, tanned skin, and freckles across her nose. Her eyes are a beautiful emerald green and she has black wavy hair that goes to her butt. She wears blue jean short shorts, a black t-shirt, blue fingerless gloves, a long trench coat, red boots that go to her knees, and rainbow stripped socks that go past where her boots stop, and a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. She has sapphire earrings in both ears and a tattoo of a purple four leaf clover on both of her cheeks.

"Thanks." I give her a grateful look. "I'm Etsuko D. Toshiko, Captain of the Angel Pirates."

"Hmm. . ." A thoughtful look comes onto her face. "I'm Poison D. Clover. Do you currently have a musician?"

"No, unfortunately." A sheepish grin comes onto my face.

"Tell you what . . ." Clover grins. "If we get a big applause. . . I'll join your crew."

"Sweet!" I mentally go through my list of songs. "I know the perfect song! If I start playing, do you think you could pick up the beat?"

"Sure." She steers me to the stage.

**Third Person POV**

Toshiko whispers something to the taller woman before starting to play. Suzie is too busy watching to notice the large group of people enter. The group, which happens to be the Angel Pirates themselves. They're somewhat shocked to see their Captain onstage with a woman they don't recognize. Then they begin.

_Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit  
><em>_Feelin' lit, feelin' light, 2 AM summer night.  
><em>_I don't care, hand on the wheel, driving drunk, I'm doin' my thing  
><em>_Rollin the Midwest side and out livin' my life getting' out dreams  
><em>_People told me slow my roll I'm screaming out fuck that  
><em>_Imma do just what I want lookin' ahead no turnin' back  
><em>_If I fall if I die know I lived it to the fullest  
><em>_If I fall if I die know I lived and missed some bullets_

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, hey  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it, yeah  
><em>_I'll be good_

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, hey  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it, yeah  
><em>_I'll be good._

_Tell me what you know about dreamin' dreamin'  
><em>_You don't really know about nothin' nothin'  
><em>_Tell me what you know about them night terrors every night  
><em>_5 AM, cold sweats wakin' up to the sky  
><em>_Tell me what you know about dreams, dreams  
><em>_Tell me what you know about night terrors, nothin'  
><em>_You don't really care about the trials of tomorrow  
><em>_Rather lay awake in a bed full of sorrow_

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, hey  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it, yeah  
><em>_I'll be good._

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness.  
><em>_I know everything that shine ain't always gold.  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it.  
><em>_I'll be good._

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, hey  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it, yeah  
><em>_I'll be good_

_I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold, hey  
><em>_I'll be fine once I get it, yeah  
><em>_I'll be good_

_Pursuit of happiness, yeah_

_I don't get it, I'll be good_

The crowd roars in approval.

**Toshiko POV**

"Looks like I'm part of your crew now." Clover grins.

"About that. . ." I begin, making her drop the smile. "I want you to know what you're getting into. . . I plan on taking down the World Government. It's not a bluff. I'll need a lot of crew members to pull it off, not to mention allies. Are you okay with possibly going to war?"

". . ." She quiet for a moment before determination settles in her eyes. "Of course. I wouldn't normally tell people this, but I recognize that name you used earlier. Etsuko. That, and the fact that you had a bounty put on you at such a young age, on top of Admiral Etsuko D. Maki being one of the casualties. . . My dad is Marine. My brothers too. They ignored me so much that I was able to overhear a lot of 'confidential' conversations. And I agree. . . The World Government needs to go."

"We're gonna get along just great. . ." I give her a 'D' smile.

"Toshi-chan!" Kiyoko runs over with the others.

"Hey, Kiyoko." I say. "Clover, this is my first mate Kiyoko. Kiyoko, this is our new musician, Poison D. Clover."

"Nice to meet you." Kiyoko says quickly to Clover and turns to me. "What happened? Masanori said you'd been captured."

"Huh?" My face turns red when I remember what happened. "I'll kick his ass! That jerk told my Niichan that we're lovers!"

"Is that the guy he was fighting?" Kakashi asks.

"You saw Ace-niichan?" I grin at them.

"Are they part of your crew, yoi?" Marco walks up with Thatch.

"Yep." I reply. "Guys, this is Marco and Thatch. They're Ace's Nakama."

Some of the former ninja have looks of disappoint in their eyes.

"Let's get back to the ship for now." Kiyoko suggests.

"Good idea." I grin. "I need to change out of this."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

All of us, including Ace, Marco, and Thatch, are now on our ship. It feels so much better to be dressed in less revealing clothes. I'm wearing a black tank top, baggy camo pants held up by a black belt, combat boots, and a violet haori that hangs off my shoulders.

"Long time, no see." A skinny man standing at six foot eleven with shaggy violet hair, golden yellow eyes, a small scruff of violet facial hair, and a smiley face symbol at the base of his throat approaches me. "I'm Taiki Akihiro."

"Toshiko." I reply with a grin. "So they found you on a winter island?"

"Yeah. . ." There's a slight grimace on his face. "Drumm Kingdom. That place was horrible. The only good thing about it was Chopper, Dr. Hilkruk, and Dr. ."

"That's too bad." I say. "Man, we need to celebrate or something. Since we have two new crewmembers!"

"You guys should come over to our ship and party with us." Thatch suggests.

"Do you have Sake?" Tsunade asks.

"Tons of it, yoi." Marco says.

"Sounds like a blast, un." Deidera grins.

"Let's go!" Kushina shouts enthusiastically. "This is gonna be fun, 'ttebane!"

"Oh joy. . ." Sai comments with a fake smile. "Now we have even more people with verbal ticks."

"Hn." Itachi seems indifferent.

The rest of us sweat a bullet. Kushina glares evily at Sai and cracks her knuckles.

"What was that?" She asks sweetly.

"I said -"

"I wouldn't repeat that." Minato interrupts him.

"It's this way, yoi." Marco leads the way.

"Toshi-chan!" Ace appears beside me with a stern expression. "If that Masanori guy makes a move on you, just tell me, okay?"

"I didn't know you had a sister complex, Ace." Thatch remarks.

"I don't, Rooster-man!" Ace shoots back.

"You're just jealous of my awesome hairstyle." He replies with amusement.

"Your Niichan is mean." Masanori says as he joins our group.

"You could've left, you know." I frown at him. "You don't need to stay with us anymore."

"You wound me, Marimo-chan!" He says with an offended tone. "And here I thought we were becoming such good friends. . ."

"I told you not to call me that!" I glare at him.

"But it's my pet name for you." He gives me a sly grin.

"Nani?!" Flames appear on Ace's shoulders.

"It's not like that!" I inform my Niichan. "He's just trying to annoy me."

"You can't deny what we have. . ." Masanori wraps his arms around my waist, pulls me so my back is against his chest, and whispers a few things into my ear.

My face turns bright red. A shiver runs down my spine. An unintelligible sound comes out of my mouth. I couldn't even recognize some of the words he'd said. I can't bring myself to move, let alone hit him.

"What did you say to her?!" Ace demands with a fierce glare.

"Only a bit of pillow talk." Masanori chuckles. "This is probably the first time she's had someone say it to her."

The female half of the crew sends out a massive amount of KI, directed right at Masanori.

"I think I'm going to like this crew." Clover comments as she lights a cigarette.

"Do you have anymore?" Shikamaru asks her. "I could really use one."

"Sure." She hands him one and lights it.

I blink and suddenly my Niichan is standing beside me and Masanori is a bloody mess on the ground. The female part of the crew, minus Clover, look pleased.

"You okay, Toshi-chan?" Ace asks me with a concerned expression.

"Maybe. . ." I scowl at Masanori.

"I almost forgot to ask." Ace grins brightly at me. "How about joining the Whitebeard Pirates? Your friends can come too. . . ."

"No." I smirk at him.

"This is it, yoi." Marco stops in front of a massive ship that resembles a whale. "I'll ask Pops if you can come onboard."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now. Don't forget to REVIEW! Hope you liked it! Thanks once again to BXE and Sco23 for the OCs!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 A Game, A Rescue, and New

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Welcome back to the next chapter of The Angel Pirates!**

**Disclaimer: The only OCs I own are the ones I made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 A Game, a Rescue, and New Developments<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

"Cut loose!" Clover laughs as she pushes a cup of sake towards me. "Have a drink, Captain!"

"I dunno. . ." I give the drink an uncertain look.

When Whitebeard heard that the sister of one of his 'sons' was here, he declared that we would celebrate. Everyone is drinking and having a good time. For the most part. Many of the ninja, not Tsunade, aren't really drinking. Kiyoko is swapping recipes with Thatch and Ino is flirting with Marco.

"What kind of pirate are you?!" Clover presses. "A wuss? Huh? Are ya?"

"Hell no!" I down the cup and immediately begin to choke.

"Is this your first time?" She asks incredulously.

"No." I shake my head and wipe my mouth. "But I don't normally drink."

"I know!" Clover grins evily. "Let's play a drinking game!"

Tsunade, Ace, Kiba, Yuuta, Isamu, Zabuza, Clover, Temari, and I end up sitting at a table. Clover shuffles a deck of cards.

"Listen up, cuz I'm only explaining once." Clover instructs us. "The game we're gonna play is Fubar. After I finish shuffling, we each pick a card. Then we flip over our card, displaying it to everyone. Each card has a different rule as follows; Ace: Take one drink, 2: Take Two, 3: Take Three, 4: Questions – You look at the person of your choice and ask them a question, they must answer your question with a question and it keeps going until someone screws up, 5: Give five drinks, 6: I never. This is where the person who flipped the card says something they have never done and anyone who has must drink, 7: Thumbmaster – This person puts their thumb down on the table whenever they want and the last one to put theirs down drinks. The thumbmaster can do this as many times as he wants until the next seven is picked., 8: Categories – The first person gives a topic/category and in rotation, everyone else must give a kind, 9: Rhyme – Everyone must give a word that rhymes with yours. Ex: Shoe…glue…you…etc…, 10: Social – Everyone drinks, Jack: Assholes drink…guys drink, Queen: Bitches drink….girls drink. King: Waterfall – It goes in order first being the one who picked the card and so on. The first person drinks as much beer as they can continuously and the 2nd person can't stop until they stop, the 3rd person can't stop until the 2nd person and so on. Got it? Good."

Clover begins without waiting. She draws a five. Clover passes a drink to me, one to Kiba, one to Tsunade, one to Ace, and one to Isamu. We drink. Zabuza gets a Jack. All the guys drink. Ace is next. He gets a six and smirks at me.

"Never have I ever. . .been eaten by an alligator." He says.

I take a drink, making them laugh.

"Did you really get eaten?" Kiba asks.

"I was trying to rescue Kazuki, but ended up in the alligator's belly with her." I explain.

"Next!" Clover says.

Tsunade gets the seven.

"Ha!" Tsunade puts her thumb down.

Yuuta has to take a drink. He then picks a ten. Everyone drinks. I can feel a slight buzz. Temari picks a King. She smiles slyly and begins to chug. Kiba follows, then me, followed by Isamu, Clover, Zabuza, Ace, Tsunade, and Yuuta. Temari stops after her fourth cup. I slam my cup down, as do many of the others. My head feels kind of foggy and light. I rest my head on the table.

"I can't go on. . ." I groan.

"I didn't realize you were such a lightweight." Tsunade laughs.

**Kiyoko POV**

I watch the group of drinkers closely. I don't want Toshiko to hurt herself or anything. As the group bursts into laughter, I walk over. Thatch is hanging out with a few other people now. He gave me some pretty good recipes.

"Kiyo!" Toshiko pouts at me, her face red. "They don't believe me!"

"What?" I ask her.

"S-she said she c-could fly!" Kiba stutters because he's laughing so hard.

"Toshi-" I begin.

"I'll prove it!" She cuts me off.

My captain's face scrunched in concentration. Her feet start to glow white-blue. For a second, she floats a foot above the wood. We all stare at her in shock. Then she zooms off the side of Whitebeard's ship and right for town.

"Kuso!" I yell. "Temari, get the others. We need to find her. Again."

"She'll be fine." Clover takes a puff of a cigarette that has found it's way to her mouth.

"I'm worried that she'll destroy someone's house." I tell her.

Our crew gathers around me. Pulse Ace. Wait. . . . Someone's missing. . .

"He left a few hours ago." Kakashi says when he notices who I'm looking for.

"Kuso!" Kiba yells. "What if he goes after her again?!"

"We'll just have to find her first." I nod to them. "Spread out and we can meet back at our ship at noon tomorrow."

**Masanori POV**

An exasperated sigh echoes around me. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't become a pirate, but. . . . I've been told from birth that they were all evil and villainous. That crew was protective and loyal. . . And I most certainly can't go back to the Marines after what I heard, what they ordered me to do. It's unspeakable. What can I-

"What do ya say?" A Group of six men surrounded a woman. "Wanna have a good time?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The woman's voice is too familiar.

"Awww, come on, babe!" One of the men protest.

"She said no." I look over them, channeling 'intimidating Marine' into my stance. "Now scram."

They leave as fast as they can.

"Masa-kun!" The blue-green haired de- woman beams at me. "Hi, Masa-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Shouldn't you be with your crew?"

"Huh?" She looks around like she's just realized where she is. "Where is here? I thought I was with them!"

"Calm down." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, Masa-kun." She rests her head against my chest.

"Are you drunk?" I finally come to an understanding.

". . . Yes?" Her answer is more like a question.

I sigh and scoop her up into my arms. She puts her hands on my shoulders as I carry her bridal style. Time to bring her back to her ship. . . This . . .woman. Toshiko. The daughter of Admiral Etsuko D. Maki. That's yet another reason why I can't go back to the Marines.

"Hand her over." Fire-fist Ace stands in front of me.

"You should be a little more grateful." I smirk at him before I can stop myself. "If I hadn't found her, that group of men probably would've dragged her away somewhere."

"Which way?!" He demands angrily, flames on his shoulders.

"Why don't you focus on your sister?" I try to hand her over, but she's latched on. "You have to let go."

"Great!" Ace growls. "She's asleep!"

"What does that mean?" A male crew member with brown hair in a spiky ponytail asks.

"She clings to anything and everything." Kiyoko, the first mate, says. "Especially people."

"Well Shit." Clover smirks. "Guess you have to sleep together."

"What?!" Ace's shoulders and arms light up.

"We could always have one of the ninja substitute for him." Kiyoko says.

"I could." A man about my age, maybe older, with spiky dark brown hair, slitted brown eyes, and upside down triangles on each cheek steps forward.

"And why should it be you?" Ace gives him a dangerous look.

"Well-"

"He's not gonna try anything while she's asleep, dattebane." The redheaded women with violet eyes smirks. "Kiba wants her to be awake so-"

"Hey!" The spiky haired man, Kiba, interrupts her.

"Do you have feelings for my sister?" Fire-fist steps closer to him.

"You two can have a chat later." A busty blond woman with her hair in two loose pigtails says before turning to Ace. "Would you rather it be one of her crew members or a Marine Admiral?"

"Nakama." Ace responds automatically.

Kiba switches places with me in an instant. I frown at the sudden loss of body heat.

"Do I get a say in this?" I question.

"No." Ace growls at me and turns back to her crew. "Now. Which one of you bastards made her wear that revealing outfit earlier?"

The crew all take a step away from a man with a mask covering most of his face and gravity defying silver hair. He pales a little.

"It was Kakashi." A young girl with red hair and eyes points to the silver haired man.

"I'll just get Toshi-chan to bed. . ." Kiba leaves for her cabin.

Kiyoko narrows her eyes at me. Then she whispers something to a man with long spiky white hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes, and two red lines running down his face like permanent tears. He nods slightly.

**Kiyoko POV**

"I want you to question him." I whisper to Jiraiya. "Do what you have to."

"Okay." Jiraiya nods. "But what about our Captain? She won't like this."

"I'll plan a girl's night out with the female part of the crew so you and the rest of the guys can question him." I say.

"When?" He asks.

"Tomorrow." I nod to him. "You should ask Ace if he wants to help. He'll probably want to have a talk with the Marine and maybe even Kiba."

"I understand." Jiraiya says.

"Hey Kushina!" I say a bit loudly with a smile. "Let's plan a girl's night for tomorrow. To make Toshi-chan feel better."

A few of the girls cheer, the loudest being Clover. I grin along with them, but watch the Marine Admiral out of the corner of my eye.

'I can't put a finger on it. . .' I think to myself. ' but there's something ominous about how fast he changed his opinion of Toshi-chan.'

**Toshiko POV**

I have a massive headache when I wake up. A pair of familiar arms tighten around me when I groan.

"Why is my head splitting in two?" I complain.

"Hangover." Kiba laughs. "You drank a bit too much last night."

His hands have decided to drift, like usual. One on the back of a thigh and the other on the small of my back, up my shirt. It's actually kind of relaxing.

"Damn." I don't even try to lift my head from his chest to glare at him. "I'm going back to sleep. . ."

"I don't think your Niichan would like that." Kiba's words don't make any difference.

"Ace-niichan can get over it." I grumble and squeeze my eyes shut. "I never wanna drink alcohol again."

"Maybe I want to get up." His words jolt me away from my sleep.

"No." I respond stubbornly. "You're stuck. And if you try to leave, I'll tell Ace-nichan about how your hands like to roam."

"Toshi-chan!" Kiba's hands immediately retract from where they rest.

"Oi!" The words come out before I can realize what they imply. "Why'd you move them? Put 'em back!"

"Oh?" He asks with a sly, suggestive tone. "You like that? What else do you-"

An 'eep' comes out of my mouth before I can stop it and my face turns beet red. The resulting jump causes me, and him, to roll over. He meets my eyes and I can see the sly grin on his face. Kiba leans down so his mouth is right next to my ear. A jolt runs through me.

"As I was saying. . ." Kiba says softly. "What else do you like? This? Or maybe-"

"Get off my imouto!" Ace-niichan is suddenly there.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Kushina, Kiyoko, Karui, Erika, Clover, Mai, Hinata, Tsunade, Samui, Tenten, Temari, Yugito, Mei, Fu, and myself had gathered on the docks. Ace-niichan was still hunting down Kiba.

"We're going to have a little getaway for just us girls." Hinata announces, surprising a few people.

"Didn't Kiyoko already say we're having a Girl's night?" Tenten frowns.

"I thought that since there are more men than women, that we could take the ship to the next island and the men could meet us in a few days." Hinata admits. "We should try to go to a hot springs while we can. This guarantees that no one will peep on us."

All of our thoughts went to Jiraiya, who had the living crap beaten out of him by Tsunade, Kushina, Karui, and a couple of others.

"What do you say Toshiko-taichō?" Hinata looks at me.

"Sounds good." I grin. "I'll be back in a sec. I should say bye to Ace-niichan."

I jump over the rail and onto the dock.

"Wait up!" Kiba lands next to me with Akamaru. "I'm going with you."

"Alright."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Ace is sitting at a bar with Marco and Thatch when we find him, muttering something about 'damn vultures'.

"Ace-niichan." I sit next to him. "I came to say bye. We're gonna be setting sail soon."

"Nani?!" He hugs me a little too tightly. "You have to stay with me! I don't want those vultures anywhere near my precious imouto!"

"What vultures?" Kiba asks.

"You!" Ace turns his eyes on him. "You're one of them! If you come anywhere near her, I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Leave Kiba alone, Niichan." I give him a stern look. "You better not hurt him after I go."

"Isn't he one of your Nakama, yoi?" Marco asks.

"Yeah." I nod. "But only the female part of the crew is setting sail. The guys are gonna follow in a few days."

"So we'll have a couple of days to talk?" A vicious grin appears on Ace's face, directed at Kiba.

"I'll leave you alone." Kiba shoots me a pleading look, but I just scratch Akamaru behind the ears. "Bye, Akamaru."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Kiyoko POV

"Set sail." Toshiko grins and leans against the main mast. I head to the kitchen to start dinner as Yuuta untied the ship. The boat rocks a little and I know we're on our way. Only one thing worries me now. . . What is Admiral Masanori after?

**{^^~~~+= With the men =+~~~^^}**

**3rd Person POV**

"It's Ace, right?" Jiraiya asks the shirtless man.

"Yeah." Ace nods. "Aren't you in my imouto's crew?"

"That's right." Minato says with a smile. "We wanted to discuss something with you."

Jiraiya, Minato, Kakashi, and Haku had been chosen to talk to Toshiko's Niichan, since they're the most convincing. Kiba sat next to Ace. They'd been talking when they four men had come in.

"It seems that the Marine that you fought with, Masanori, might be up to something." Haku says.

"Huh?" Ace stares at him for a minute before scowling. "What do you mean?"

"Well. . ." Jiraiya explains how Masanori arrested her before.

By the time he was done, Ace was livid. Flames danced on his shoulders.

"I'll kill him!" Ace roars.

"Hold on!" Kakashi eye-smiles. "We need to question him. You can do what you want after."

"Let's get him, then!" Their Captain's older brother turns back to Kiba. "And you better remember what you said!"

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

All of the men are gathered in the clearing except for Gai, Daisuke, Killer B, Chojuro, Kouki, Manabu, and Akihiro. Masanori sits on the ground in the middle with his hands bound by Kairoseki cuffs. There's an amused expression on his face. Jiraiya and Minato form a privacy barrier around the area so they can't be heard.

"What's going on guys?" Masanori asks with a smile. "Is this some kind of initiation?"

"No, ass-wipe." Zabuza growls. "This is a T&I session."

"Nani?" The Marine's eyes widen. "You're joking right?"

"Cut the crap." Jiraiya says. "Most of us here specialize in spying, assassination, and T&I."

"You can't fool us." Neji says. "No one changes that dramatically unless they're under orders. So what are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Their captive insists.

"He's lying." Sai announces.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kakashi declares.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

"Is that a Marine ship?" Mei asks.

Fu, Clover, Mai, and I look up from our game to see a blue and white ship twice as big as ours. Clover pales a bit. She spits out her cigarette and crushes it with her foot.

"Kuso!" Clover draws our attention. "That's not just a regular type of Marine ship. It's a Slaver's ship. Probably headed for Sabody. . ."

"Are you serious?!" Fu looks pissed. "And the Marines allow that?!"

"They're corrupt." I nod. "Like I said before. . ."

"We can't just let them get away with this, dattebane!" Kushina yells angrily.

"Who wants to go on a rescue mission?" I grin at my female Nakama.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Many of the ninja look sickened. Ace looks like he's about to kill someone. And then Masanori goes up in flames again. But this time, the flames are black. The screams fade after a couple of minutes, but the flames still burn.

"I was going to kill the bastard." Ace grits out.

"I couldn't stand listening to him anymore." Itachi is a bit indifferent.

"What he described sounds worse than the CRA." Kakashi shudders.

"The what?" Ace gives him a puzzled look.

"The clan restoration act." Haku informs him

"What do we tell our Captain?" Ao asks.

"Nothing." Jiraiya says. "She doesn't need to know."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

I sneeze into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Someone must be talking about you." Erika says.

"I'll give you a check up when we get back." Tsunade says.

"Let's just make a plan." I nod to her. "There are fourteen of us. Kushina, Karui, Clover, Mei, Fu, and I will attack head-on and distract them. Tsunade, Tenten, Samui, and Temari can search the starboard side while Hinata, Yugito, Mai, and Erika search the port side."

"What he described sounds like the CRA." Kakashi shudders.

"The what?" Ace gives him a puzzled look.

"The clan restoration act." Haku informs him

"What do we tell our Captain?" Ao asks.

"Nothing." Jiraiya says. "She doesn't need to know."

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

I sneeze into the sleeve of my jacket.

"Someone must be talking about you." Erika says.

"I'll give you a check up when we get back." Tsunade says.

"Let's just make a plan." I nod to her. "There are fourteen of us. Kushina, Karui, Clover, Mei, Fu, and I will attack head-on and distract them. Tsunade, Tenten, Samui, and Temari can search the starboard side while Hinata, Yugito, Mai, and Erika search the port side."

"All and any of the prisoners you find will have a collar on their necks." Clover says. "You won't be able to take them off until you find a key. Otherwise you'll just kill whoever you're trying to rescue."

"Let's do this, dattebane!" Kushina punches the air.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?" Kiyoko appears in front of our group.

"Fifteen." I correct myself. "There's fifteen of us. But you should stay here, cuz the people we rescue will be hungry."

"No meat for you." Kiyoko disappears into the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go!" I shoot over to the Marine ship.

"Wha?" They freeze when they see me. "It's Silvers D. Toshiko! Get her! Shoot!"

Their bullets zoom right through me. Bluish white light flashes as the holes close.

"I liked these clothes." I pout at them and aim with my fingers pointed like a gun. "Sutāgan!"

Several of them fall. Kushina punches a few of them off the side. Clover already has a few coated in poison.

"You can't have him!" A pompous looking man in expensive clothing screams at me. "He's mine, you hear me?! MINE! You damn filthy pirates get off of this ship!"

"Hey Toshiko!" Fu calls. "Can I kill that guy?"

"Sure." I answer. "But no one else."

She buries a kunai in his skull. No more Marines show up and the ones on the ground don't move.

"Bring them to the Medical Bay." I instruct my Nakama. "Most, if not all of them were only following orders."

Tsunade, Tenten, Samui, and Temari emerge with only two people. The other group only has one person. Two are female, the third male. The boy looks young and malnourished. He's exactly five feet tall with long silver hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and almond shaped gray eyes. The oldest girl was about seven with pale skin, wavy blue-green hair, and slanted black eyes. The second girl is about five, with raven hair, pale skin, and bright red-orange eyes.

The older girl looks pissed, the boy is happy beyond belief, and the youngest girl has a neutral expression.

"Thanks pretty ladies!" He cheers. "Hex is glad someone saved him!"

"What are your names?" I ask them.

"Ouroboros Hex is Hex's name!" The boy grins wider.

"I don't have to answer to you." The older girl scowls. "You're a pirate!"

"What's wrong with pirates?" I frown at her.

"They're evil!" She declares. "Pirates go around destroying things and killing people!"

"Not all pirates." I shake my head. "Do all Marines uphold 'Justice'?"

". . .no." the younger girl answers. "But Tou-san said-"

"Mina!" The older girl interrupts. "You don't need to talk to her!"

"Gina's being mean again!" Hex announces loudly. "Gina needs to be nicer! Hex is nice!"

"Hinata, can you. . . ?" I gesture to Hex.

Hinata nods.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asks him, earning a yell of delight.

"Who's you Tou-san?" I ask the girls.

"Ro-"

"No!" Gina interrupts again. "I guess I can allow you to talk to her, but you can't tell her that!"

"Hai, Oneesama." Mina nods.

"Let's go to my ship." I put each of them on one of my shoulders and hop onto my ship.

"What's your name?" Mina asks when I put her down.

"Etsuko D. Toshiko." I smile at them. "Nice to meet you. Now how about we go get some food?"

**{^^~~~+= Medical Bay =+~~~^^}**

**3rd Person POV**

Tsunade made sure that all the Marines were in stable condition. One of them suddenly sat up. She rushes over to them.

"Pace yourself." Tsunade orders him. "You don't need to put any additional strain on your body."

"We're dead anyway!" He weeps. "All we had to do was bring them to Water Seven! W-who's your Captain?!"

"Etsuko D. Toshiko." Tsunade informs him. "But you'd know her as Silvers D. Toshiko."

"No! It can't be her! Anyone but her!" The Marine pleads.

"Why not?" A feeling of dread crawls up her spine.

"Gina and Mina are her biological children!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! See ya next time! I bet you didn't expect that! If you can guess who the father is, I'll let you pick an adventure for them to go on. You have a while to guess. Good Luck!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13 A bit of Background

**Summary: The Gatekeeper, AKA Truth, had messed up. A kingdom on the brink of collapse entrusted Truth with thirteen souls, which included the heir to the throne, a prince, and a princess. These souls, however, were mistakenly sent to the other side of the gate. After a little over 800 years of searching the souls are found and returned to their world, with a few surprises. Will they be able to defeat the enemy that destroyed their kingdom? Or will they be beaten?**

**Welcome back to the next chapter of The Angel Pirates! It's kinda throwing me off to say Kaa-san and Tou-san all the time, so I'm switching back to mom and dad. Sorry if there's any confusion. Also, just because they were trained by the nin, or Alchemist, or whoever doesn't mean that said person revealed any information about their past.**

**Disclaimer: The only OCs I own are the ones I made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 A bit of Background<strong>

**Toshiko POV**

I'm eating my meatless food with the crew, plus Hex, Gina, and Mina, when Tsunade walks in with a grim expression.

"I'll need you to come with me for a moment." She says to me. "The two girls as well."

I shrug and the two girls trail after me. Tsunade leads us to the Infirmary. There are beds laid out everywhere with people on them. She pulls out three cotton swabs.

"I just need to swab the inside of your cheek." She tells us.

It's over quickly. I sit with Mina in my lap as we wait. I start to run my fingers through her hair. She leans against me. Tsunade let's out an exaggerated sigh and gives me an expression of pity.

"Gina, Mina. You can go if you want." Tsunade says.

"We'll stay here." Gina replies defiantly.

"Okay." Tsunade nods. "Toshiko. These two girls are . . . There's no easy way to say this. They're your biological daughters. I'm not sure how, but they are."

"You're our mom?!" Gina looks outraged. "But dad said you died!"

"I don't know who your dad is." I tell them. "I've never. . . I don't know how this is possible."

"Dad didn't say that." Mina says quietly. "He said we didn't need to know. He said the only thing we need to know is how to uphold Justice."

"Is that what you want?" I ask Mina.

"No." She looks me in the eye. "I want freedom. Gina wants recognition."

"Shut up!" Gina scolds her. "You don't know what I want!"

With that, Gina runs from the room. I let my eyes trail after her.

"Don't feel bad." Mina says. "Gina just doesn't know how to express herself. Dad always told her that she needed to act more like me. He never acknowledged her."

"C'mon." I give her a warm smile and scoop her up into my arms as I stand. "I'll introduce you to my Nakama. Not everyone's here tho'."

"Hai." Mina snuggles up to me.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

"I uhh. .have something to announce." I stand in front of my female Nakama and Hex.

"Just say it." Clover drinks some Sake.

"This is my daughter." I reveal, making Clover choke on her drink. "Etsuko D. Mina. My other daughter, Etsuko D. Gina, needs some time to herself."

"You have kids!?" Karui shouts.

"Oneesama won't want to use your name." Mina warns me. "But I'm fine with it."

"What are you going to do, ssu?" Fu asks.

"Raise them." I say simply.

"But we're pirates!" Kiyoko protests.

"So?" I respond.

"I'm still gonna drink and smoke." Clover comments.

"If the Marines-"

"I don't care." I interrupt her. "I refuse to let them grow up without a mother. Ace-niichan's mom died giving birth, mine died when I was eight, and we still don't know who Kazuki's mom or dad is."

I'm met with silence. Kiyoko nods in defeat.

"Whatever you say, Taichō." Kiyoko mutters as she moves past me and out the door.

"It's kind of a touchy subject." I explain.

"Why?" Kushina has a look of understanding.

"It's a touchy subject for me, Hideko, Kouki, Ace-niichan, Kazuki, Sabo, and a few others." I restate. "We each have our own reasons."

"Ace?" Clover asks. "As in Fire-fist Ace? He has parent issues?"

"It's not my place to say." I shake my head.

I put Mina down in the chair next to me and sit. Mina sniffs the food, then hesitantly takes a bite.

"It's not poisoned." I inform her. "Kiyoko doesn't like to waste food."

"It's a habit." Mina shrugs.

"I'm going to try to talk to Gina." I stand and leave.

"Good luck. . ." Mina's voice trails after me.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

Gina is sitting at the head of the ship when I find her. I don't say a word, just sit beside her. Briefly, I glance at her before looking out to the sea.

"I understand." I begin. "You probably think I don't, but I do. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't gotten around to discussing with my crew or siblings."

I can sense her staring at me now. I take in a deep breath. This is difficult to talk about.

"I can recall my past life." I confess. "The one I had before I was born as I am now. My name was Jessica. I . . . I had two younger siblings, a sister and brother. My parents were divorced, but dad still let mom live with us. I say he let her, because . . .well if I'm honest, she was a lazy, bitchy, disappointment of a mother. And my dad had to work most of the day, every day so we could keep our house. I had to step up. My younger siblings hating me for trying to fill the gap that mom left. It hurt. I never let it show, but it hurt me deeply. So deeply, that I cut myself off emotionally. Even now it's hard for me to truly connect with other people."

Gina had a shocked look on her face. There were tears forming in both of our eyes.

"I refuse to act like that woman." I give her a determined look. "And the mom I got here makes up for dad not being a part of my childhood. My dad here, I mean. She was my hero, my role model. Before her there was no one in my life I looked up to. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you or Mina before, but I'm here now. The only thing I want is a chance. It's your decision, not anyone else's."

"Hn." She wipes her eyes and looks off into the distance. "I guess I'll give you a chance. One! And if I decide that I'm better off with dad, then you have to take me to Water Seven."

"I understand." I wipe my eyes, smile, and pull her into a hug.

Gina stiffens for a minute before relaxing and returning the hug.

"Thanks. . ." Gina mumbles.

"I should be the one saying that." I chuckle.

She laughs. Then she stops. There's a glint in her eyes that I don't like.

"But. . ." Gina begins. "You have to help me train to get stronger!"

"I've only really taught once before." I want her. "And that was my little sister."

"I have an aunt?" She asks in disbelief.

"And two uncles." I grin at her. "What do you want to learn?"

"Swords." Gina replies without hesitation. "I want to know how to use one better. And Haki."

"Sure." My smile turns warm.

"Maybe you aren't so bad. . ." She rolls her eyes.

"What?" My smile turns devious.

"Go away." Gina pouts and turns her head.

"Come, my lady." I pick her up bridal style. "We feast!"

"You're so weird." She mutters.

"Oh no. . . !" I gasp in mock-horror.

"What?" Gina asks a bit warily.

"Here comes. . .the Tickle Monster!" I laugh and start to tickle her silly.

"No! Hahaha! Sto-haha! Stop!" She squeals and tries to get away.

**{^^~~~+= Three Days Later =+~~~^^}**

After the Marines recovered, half of them jumped ship and the rest decided to join. Toshiko had spent all of her time playing with her two girls. Hex became attached to the women, especially Toshiko and Hinata. For some reason that they chose not to ask about, he absolutely hated men. They had to remind him repeatedly not to attack their new male crewmembers. The men of the crew were due any minute now.

**Kiyoko POV**

"This is so fucked up." Clover takes a shot of whiskey.

I glance over to where Toshiko is playing with her daughters. They look so happy together. Gina was still opening up and Mina was a bit cryptic at times, but anyone could see that they cared about their mother.

"I mean, she's supposed to be a pirate captain!" Clover continues. "And she's over there playing house! It's weird. . ."

"She's a natural." Kushina smiles warmly at the family.

"Ah man. . ." I wince as I remember something. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"What did you forget?" Tsunade raises an eyebrow.

"It's just that. . ." I sigh. "I don't think taking down the World Government is actually her dream. Not her greatest one, at least."

"If that's not her dream then. . . Does she want to take them down for revenge?" A dead serious expression appears on Ino's face.

"Maybe." I reply sadly.

"Wait." Kushina frowns. "Do you know what her actual dream is?"

"Yeah. . ." A warm smile spreads across my face as I turn to look at Toshiko. "She wants to be a simple housewife."

**{^^~~~+= Somewhere in Amestris =+~~~^^}**

A curvy woman with black hair in micro-braids and piercing black eyes sneezes.

"Are you alright dear?" A large man gives her a concerned look.

"I'm fine." An evil smile appears on her face as she cracks her knuckles. "I bet those Elric brats are talking about me."

**{^^~~~+= Somewhere Else in Amestris =+~~~^^}**

A blond boy with golden eyes and a suit of armor suddenly feel a cold chill.

"Brother, I have a feeling that teacher wants to hurt us." The suit says with a scared tone.

**{^^~~~+= Back on the Ship =+~~~^^}**

**Toshiko POV**

"Captain." Clover looms over me and my daughters with a shadowed expression. "We need to have a talk."

Standing beside her is Tsunade, Kushina, Fu, Mei, and Ino. They all have stony expressions.

"Why don't you two see what Hinata and Hex are up to?" I smile at my girls.

They grin and run off. I watch them go for a few minutes before facing my female Nakama.

"What's up?" I stand.

"Let's go below deck." Tsunade says.

We follow her to an empty storage room. They stand in semi-circle in front of me.

"There are two, possibly three choices that you can choose from right now." Clover begins. "You can drop the kids with a nice, caring family or we can drop you and the three kids on an island together so you can raise them."

"_What_?" I stare at them in shock.

"The third option is to keep them with us." Mei speaks. "_But_. They will most likely gain a wanted poster or be kidnapped to be used against you."

"There's no way in hell that I'm just gonna leave my children stranded somewhere." I scowl at them. "Hex wouldn't last a week on his own. And until I bring down the World Government, I refuse to sit back and watch my Nakama go head to head with them! They're staying dammit!"

"That's another thing." Ino looks somber. "Why do you want to take them down?"

"_Why_?" I respond, confused. "Because they're corrupt to the core! Because they do whatever they please and get away with it! Because of all the families and lives they've destroyed! I won't turn a blind eye while they let people like those damn Tenryubito treat others like they're nothing but the scum beneath their feet! Does that answer your question?!"

"No." She says, shocking me a bit. "When did you first decide that you wanted to take them down?"

"Why does that matter?" That wasn't relevant.

"It just does." Ino persists.

"Well -"

"Captain!" Kiyoko's voice interrupts me. "Captain, we need some help up here!"

"On my way!" I brush past the group of women and head for Kiyoko.

**{^^~~~+= Skip =+~~~^^}**

The male portion of the crew had returned. Hinata and Kiyoko were trying their best to calm down Hex. For some reason, Gina and Mina were glaring poisoned daggers at Kiba. What the hell happened?

"What's going on?" I ask no one in particular.

"I don't think Hex likes men very much." Erika says.

"We already knew that." Karui comments sarcastically.

"Where did the kids come from?" Jiraiya asks.

"Apparently. . ." Tsunade begins. "Those two girls are Toshiko's daughters."

"_Nani?!_" The male half of the crew shout in disbelief.

Some of them look disturbed. Others seem solemn. Kiba and Jiraiya, however, appear to be nervous about something.

"Did they say something to you?" I ask the two girls.

"The perverted old man said something about dog-boy 'getting into Toshi-chan's pants'." Gina glares at the two men.

"Oh really?" I turn to Tsunade. "Would you mind. . . ?"

"Absolutely." She cracks her knuckles and the two men blanch.

Tsunade then begins to chase down Kiba and Jiraiya.

"Did you finally manage to ditch the Marine?" I grin at the remaining males.

"Uhh yeah. . ." Minato nods. "Something like that."

"What's the next island?" Akihiro asks.

"A place called 'Little Garden'." Manabu declares. "I managed to snag a couple of poses."

"Why is it called Little Garden?" I frown.

"Because of the giants." Mina answers, offhand.

"Giants!?" Many of the crew shout in shock.

"Where the hell did you find this people?" An amused grin has worked its way onto Clover's face as she gestures to the stunned crew.

"East Blue." I respond with a shrug and a smile. "It was an uncharted part of the sea."

"Set the course, Manabu." Ino eyes me. "We need to finish our conversation."

"How about I finish it now?" My mood has turned sour. "I'm the captain. It doesn't matter why I came to the conclusion of taking down the W.G. That's the only answer you need."

**Kiyoko POV**

"What did you ask her?" I frown as Toshiko storms off with Mina and Gina.

"We need to know what her motives are for taking down the W.G." Tsunade reveals.

"Her motives?" Jiraiya asks. "Do you actually believe she has a darker motivation?"

"Revenge." That one word set all of the ninja on edge.

"I doubt that she would end up like-"

"Don't." Ino interrupts Kiba. "It might've happened a long time ago, but those memories are still fresh."

"Sorry." Kiba apologizes with a sullen expression.

The ship is quiet for a minute, leaving all the non-nin confused.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kouki asks.

"We had a comrade once that abandoned our village in order to seek revenge." Itachi speaks, surprising them. "He put himself in league with a very dangerous person and tried to kill the people who cared about him. If he hadn't left, had trained to become strong beside his friends. . . Our countries wouldn't have suffered so much."

"Toshiko wouldn't try to kill us." I scowl, startling a few. "She's a good person. Yeah, she's gotten into fights, but even then she pulls her punches 'cause she doesn't like hurting other people. She was the one who held our group together. She's the one who made you laugh when it seemed like there was nothing left to be happy about, when things got rough! Don't you dare say anything bad about her!"

"But Kiyoko. . ." Mai spoke this time. "Was she happy? Did you ever see her truly upset or sad about something? Or was she always smiling to make you feel better?"

That question stunned me, along with everyone else. I can faintly see Iruka, Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade gain troubled expressions. I try to think back to our previous lives. No, I realize. She was always, always, smiling. Even when her own little sister said she hated her, or when someone said they didn't want her there, or when. . .when we heard the news about her mother trying to kill herself. Wait a minute. Whenever I saw her sitting by herself or walking down the hall. . .she always looked kind of sullen. Maybe Mai had a point.

"She never wanted to put that burden on you." Clover says. "She just hid it."

"This is Toshiko we're talking about." Kouki says.

"And maybe she pulled her punches. . " Clover continues. "Because she thought she might enjoy hurting someone? And end up killing them?"

My eyes are locked on the sea. There are too many thoughts racing through my mind. What if. . . ? What if Clover is right? If Toshiko really does bottle up, or hide, all of her negative emotions like that. . . She could snap and kill someone. Or even develop a split personality. Toshiko could resent us.

_What should I do?!_

"We need to talk to her." Kakashi says.

I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud. I glance at him.

"All of us." The silver-haired man says.

"What if we make her snap?!" I ask harsher than necessary.

"We'll deal with it then." Tsunade says.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaannnnddd that's it for this chapter! Sorry I took so long. I got distracted and then contracted a nasty dose of 'writers block'. Please forgive me! Don't forget to REVIEW! Oh, the name 'Jessica'. It was the number one name for girls in 1996. That's why I chose it. Hope no one out there named 'Jessica' minds. Just a little insight on what things were like for her. Okay, so about their father. They were taking them to him. On a certain island. But. The person Gina and Mina think are their father, is not actually their father. Look at the girls personalities so far and compare them to Toshiko's. Then certain men of the One Piece (or Naruto) characters.<strong>

**Mina: I could tell them.**

**Me: No! You'll blow it!**

**Hideko: 'Blow'? What did you just imply?**

**Me: Get outta here! You haven't even been introduced yet!**

**Hideko: Just wait! As soon as I am, I'll-**

**Me: Toshiko! Get her outta here! Before I bring out the Homunculi!**

**Toshiko: *Appears out of nowhere* On it! But you owe me candy!**

**Me: Maybe later! *Stage whisper* You crazy psychopath. . .**

**Toshiko: *swivels to face me with maniacal grin* What was that?**

**Me: *Sweating profusely* N-nothing! See ya later guys! Wish me luck!**

**Toshiko: *drags me and Hideko away* Let's play a game. . .**

**Mina: *just standing there* Mom forgot to take her pills again. . .**


End file.
